New Beginnings
by tradlover
Summary: A short, fluffy 'what if' where Eric and Sookie meet before Bill Compton appears. Featuring a strong, sassy Fairy Sookie and a sweet, infatuated Eric. Rated M for mature language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a short, fluffy story I wrote to give myself a break from some angsty sections of Just in Time. There's about ten chapters in total and everything but the last two chapters are finished. I plan on posting at least two chapters, maybe even three chapters, a week until it's finished._**

**_I hope you all like it! Please be kind enough to let me know what you think!_**

* * *

><p>"It wouldn't kill you to pretend to pay attention to me, at the very least!" Pamela Ravenscroft tapped her expensively shod foot angrily as she glared at her maker.<p>

Eric Northman slowly raised his head from the spreadsheet he was studying. The numbers for this quarter were not adding up and the vampire was admittedly paying more attention to the offending columns of numbers than to the conversation Pam was mostly having with herself.

Shoving the pile of papers to the side, Eric turned his steely blue eyes to the beautiful blond in front of him. As ill-mannered as she mostly was, he knew she wouldn't be this insistent over something trivial.

"What is it?" To his credit, he never even thought of the missing money again.

"I think there may be a telepath in the area." Pam let her words hang in the air as she struggled to keep a triumphant look from her face. It was largely a failed effort and the young vampire gave up as astonishment took over her maker's impassive features. She grinned impishly as he stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Explain," he barked harshly. A calculating expression slowly overshadowed the surprise he'd shown. Telepath's were rare creatures. In his thousand years on Earth, Eric had yet to meet one in person.

"Remember the brunette from last night?" Eric nodded his head brusquely as Pam licked her lips lasciviously. The dim-witted beauty had proved remarkably adventurous in bed. "Well, it turns out she's from a town in the Northern reaches of Area Five called Bon Temps. She was trying to engage me with stories of all the "freaky shit" she's seen around the town. It was all pretty standard stuff – probably wolves and shifters – until she told me about this crazy waitress who can tell what people are thinking."

Eric sat up straight in his chair. He'd known of Bon Temps, of course. As Sheriff of Area Five, Eric felt it was his responsibility to keep tabs on all supernatural beings in the Area, not just vampires. A shifter ran the local watering hole in the small town. There was a small, struggling family of werepanthers in a neighboring community.

There were also decades-old rumors about Fae sightings in the vicinity of Bon Temps, but other than a lingering aroma in the air, a Fae presence in the Area had never been substantiated. Otherwise, the small, quaint backwater locale boasted nothing else of note.

Or, so he'd thought.

Had there been a telepath hiding under his very nose all this time? How had she managed to avoid detection, even in a sleepy little town like Bon Temps? As Pam's loose-lipped dinner had proven, people talk about things they find strange. It wouldn't just be supernaturals who would find a telepath a useful acquisition. Eric was cynical enough to understand the worth of a telepath to the human authorities, too. Her own government wouldn't hesitate to snatch her up if her abilities were proven.

"It's strange, don't you think, that I should hear of this little town twice in one night?" Eric mused aloud, his thoughts on an earlier phone call. The call in itself had been strange and unexpected. The pragmatic vampire didn't believe in coincidence.

"Who else mentioned Bon Temps?" Pam's voice was curious, while still managing to convey her complete distaste for the very idea of the small town. She considered Shreveport to be provincial, never mind a backwater swamp.

"Sophie-Ann called earlier to let me know Bill Compton would be relocating to my Area. Turns out his ancestral home is located in Bon Temps and he will be residing there." Eric had actually wondered if he were being punished with banishment to the crumbling remains of whatever pre-war shack he'd spent his human years in. But Sophie-Ann's surprises had kept on coming. "She says he's to be left undisturbed. He's apparently working on a top-secret project for her, one which she will reveal when she's ready. In the meantime, we are to give Mr. Compton his space."

"Fuck a goddamned duck! Are you serious?" Pam's shapely eyebrow quirked upward. "There's no way in hell any self-respecting vampire would want to live in a place like that. Not now, when we can live wherever the hell we please. There's got to be a connection to the telepath, Eric."

"It's an unusual choice for him, certainly," he allowed. Bill Compton was known as the Queen's procurer, a ruthless, bloodthirsty vampire who would use any means necessary to obtain whatever it was his Queen desired. If she learned there was a telepath in her state, there was no telling how far he would go to procure such a treasure.

"When is he due to arrive?" Pam asked.

"Within the next week, she said."

"Then you better hurry," his progeny replied, nodding her head. "You don't have much time."

"Where am I going?" he asked, hiding a smile. He knew where he was going. He just liked to fuck with Pam's head once in a while.

"I assumed you would be going to Bon Temps, Eric!" She spoke with a touch of exasperation.

"Why would I go there?" He looked up at her with a sincere expression of confusion marking his handsome features. "Fuck, Pam, you just said no self-respecting vampire would go there. What are you trying to say?"

"You know that's not what I meant, Eric!" Her face was priceless as she argued. "I thought you'd want to go there to find the telepath."

"And I am," he laughed as her expression turned to outrage. It was so damned easy to mess with her.

"You're such a child!" Pam glared at him, resisting the urge to fling something heavy at his head. "Why do you find it necessary to tease me all the time?"

"You make it easy, my child," Eric stood and sauntered around the desk to face his loyal progeny. Bending from the waist, the ancient vampire dropped a fond kiss on Pam's smooth, unlined forehead. "You know I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she pouted. She was miffed, as usual, but he knew she was easily mollified. "Honestly, Eric. Dear Abby is always saying-"

And with those magic words, Eric tuned her out easily. Her fixation with the advice columnist was a mystery the ancient vampire had no interest in solving. His mind had long since learned to automatically turn to more pressing matters when the cursed name came up in conversation.

The supposed telepath was the most pressing matter of the moment. Despite his great age, the vampire wasn't overly ambitious. He had no designs on the throne of Louisiana, or any state. He was, however, highly pragmatic. Eric rapidly considered and rejected multiple ideas for securing her as an asset for his personal retinue. If nothing else, a telepath could be a valuable bargaining chip, should he require one.

"Eric!" Pam's voice again broke through his thoughts. "I don't know why I bother trying to talk to you when you are like this!"

"I don't know, either," Eric admitted truthfully. He did have a terrible habit of tuning her out.

"I asked if you had a plan yet," Pam repeated herself irritably.

"Nothing beyond tracking her down in Bon Temps. I should have a better grasp on things once I've met her. I don't want to get ahead of ourselves. This could turn out to be nothing but a wild goose chase."

"I don't think so," Pam retorted. "After listening to all the stories of "Crazy Sookie", I'm guessing it's for real."

"Sookie?" Eric let the name roll off his tongue. "I've never heard that name before."

Pam laughed. "I know! I actually asked her what the fuck a Sookie was when she first mentioned her. Apparently, her name is Sookie Stackhouse. She's a waitress at Merlotte's Bar." The blonde vampire paused. "She lived with her grandmother until she died a couple of years ago. Word is the Stackhouse girl left town for a couple of years then, and has only recently returned. She worked for Merlotte before, and he gave her another chance when she came back."

"How old is she?" Eric shook his head. For some reason, he had assumed the telepath was older, mature even. Pam's tale made her seem much younger.

"Dawn mentioned being in school with her, so I guess they are the same age." She shrugged helplessly, no more able to properly discern human age than Eric. "Early twenties, I guess."

There was a marked scarcity of information known about telepaths. Their abilities were spoken of in hushed tones, legends passed down through generations. No one knew where their powers originated. Eric's thousand years of life told him magic would have to be involved on some level. It was assumed the powers were derived from supernatural blood, but it was only theory.

Since little was known about the rare breed, including their natural lifespan, he was pleased to learn she was young, by any species standards. Her youth also offered the advantage of being able to woo her to his side the old-fashioned way, too. Eric was not above using his handsome face and incredible physique to his advantage. He idly wondered if she were attractive.

"I think I will pay a visit to Merlotte's tomorrow evening," he said. "In the meantime, find any information you can find on her. I want to know everything there is to know; her family, her friends, her job, her bank account. Everything. Most of all, I want to know where she was the last couple of years."

"I've already started discreet enquiries," Pam was nothing if not efficient. "I will have a preliminary report for you before sunrise. I glamoured Dawn into telling me everything she knew about the girl, and that information is all in your e-mail. In short, she has no family other than an older brother, even though she claimed to have spent the last couple of years living with distant family. The brother is the town lothario and is more interested in his conquests than his sister. Other than the missing couple of years, she lived a quiet life as a social pariah."

Eric sat back down in his leather chair and propped his booted feet up on the edge of the wooden desk. It would be easier to get her to agree to his demands when she had little holding her to her old life. Relocating wouldn't be strictly necessary, as long as she was willing to travel, but it would be preferable to have her at his beck and call in Shreveport. The practical vampire couldn't see the worth of an asset he couldn't control.

"Excellent," Eric paused and looked at his child. She really was the accomplishment he was most proud of. "You did well, Pam. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Pam nodded regally, a hold-over from her human days as the repressed older daughter of an aristocratic English lord. He'd had the title, but not the fortune, even though you would never know it by the extravagant way he and his family lived. After Pam's successful turning, Eric had quietly bought up all of her father's debts before paying the social-climbing Viscount a visit at the gentleman's club he frequented. A heavy glamour ensured the impoverished lord would be more prudent in the future.

He nodded his head in return, casually tucking strands of blonde hair back behind his ear. "I'm going to head home and make a few calls to New Orleans. Somebody there must know what Sophie-Ann is up to." There was no way he'd chance making such sensitive calls from Fangtasia's office, no matter how much soundproofing he'd installed. His home office was as secure a location as he could obtain.

He stood up and slid a fine black leather coat on over the black cotton tank shirt he wore. Picking up his car keys, he shoved them into his pocket before making his way to the door.

"Send me the information as soon as it comes in. I'll see you here after sunset tomorrow."

As great Viking warrior made the fifteen minute drive to his secure resting place, he wondered on his luck at having a telepath fall into his lap.

He had to be the luckiest fucker on earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Want to read some more?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! You people rock! I was not expecting such a reaction for this story, but since you've been so kind, here's another chapter for you.**_

_**As always, I do not own these characters, nor do I make a single penny from them.**_

* * *

><p>"Order up, Sooks!"<p>

Sookie Stackhouse paused as she wove through the tables lining her section and gave Lafayette a distracted wave of acknowledgement. A brief stop at table two delivered the ketchup they hadn't yet asked for and table six got the bill they were about to wave her down to ask for. She smiled and nodded to all of her customers, her ponytail bobbing, as she made her way through the packed restaurant.

"Thanks, Lala," she smiled at the cook as she picked up Mrs. Fortenberry's order of deep-fried pickles. "I'll be right back for Andy's burger," she hollered over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Stop doing that, Sookie!" he bellowed back through the small pick-up window. "I never even told you it was ready!"

She laughed as she carried the order to Mrs. Fortenberry.

"And here's your order, Mrs. Fortenberry." Sookie smiled graciously as she slid the basket in front of the portly woman her grandmother had called friend. Her son Hoyt was sitting with her and Sookie gave him a grin. Hoyt had grown up hanging around the Stackhouse residence. He and Jason had been friends since childhood.

"I didn't order this." Maxine Fortenberry sniffed out as she pushed the basket towards Sookie. "I asked for pickles, not onion rings."

Sookie smiled triumphantly, even as Hoyt groaned. She winked at Hoyt's embarrassed face before she turned her thousand watt smile on his over-bearing mother.

"And, as you can see, it is indeed fried pickles in the basket, not onion rings." Her smile turned even more sickly sweet as her grandmother's friend turned accusing eyes on her. Everyone knew what a pain in the ass she was, and Sookie was sick of having to cater to her crazy whims. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Harrumph!" Mrs. Fortenberry snorted indelicately as she turned her attention to her beloved fried pickles. Everyone knew that Stackhouse girl was crazy, she thought. The Stackhouse girl walked away from the table pleased with her small moment of triumph over evil. She laughed to herself as she went back to pick up Detective Bellefluer's burger.

"What was all that about?" Lafayette asked with a raised eyebrow. Fluffy false eyelashes fluttered as he spoke. Lala was nothing if not immaculate, even for a shift flipping burgers.

"She's getting back to her old tricks and I didn't want to have to deal with it again. I knew she was planning on sending the onion rings back after taking a couple and asking for pickles, so I just brought the old bat her pickles instead."

It was one benefit of telepathy, she thought wryly. Sookie had been a telepath for as long as she could remember. From infancy, when she couldn't understand the words, through childhood, when she could understand the words, but not the meanings, Sookie had heard it all. For most of her life she'd considered it a curse, a disability. It had taken years for her to learn to shield her mind from the onslaught of every thought in a mile radius.

Lafayette threw back his head and laughed uproariously. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to catch his breath. "Lordy, hooka, am I ever happy your ass in back here in Bon Temps where it belongs!"

"I missed you, too, Lala." Sookie smiled as she picked up the waiting burger platter. Lafayette was one of the few people she considered to be a true friend. He was one of the very few who knew the truth behind her telepathy. He never treated her differently because of it, even though she knew it freaked him out, just a little.

It made her love him all the more.

Not many people wanted to take the chance on being friends with someone who could read their every thought. She'd experienced plenty of isolation and loneliness in her short life. It just made her even more fiercely loyal to those who showed her kindness and understanding. She would fight to the death for those she loved, even if that list was short.

Her Gran, God bless her soul, had taught Sookie the value of friendship, even without meaning to. Adele Stackhouse had been as loved by the community as her granddaughter was reviled by it. She'd spent her life caring for those around her, always making sure those who needed it most were provided for.

Sookie had been just seven years old when she'd gone to live with her Gran. She and Jason had been orphaned when their parents perished in a flash flood, but Gran had opened her house and her loving arms to the grieving children. She'd been especially understanding with Sookie, having always believed the little girl could read minds. She'd been a rock in an unsteady world for the confused, shy child Sookie had been. She'd absorbed all of Gran's lessons, both the ones she spoke aloud and the ones she taught by example.

It was her kind, loving spirit that Sookie tried the hardest to emulate, even though she acknowledged she would just never be as pure of heart as Gran was. The telepath had heard too much from the pious, small-town minds of her neighbors to ever be as giving as Gran; she tried to follow her spirit in other ways. She was polite and well-mannered, and while she would never be accused of being over-educated, she was an avid reader and taught herself more than she had ever learned in school.

She hoped her Gran would be proud of her, even though her life had changed so very much since she'd died. Of course, Gran had known what might become of her, she just never shared it with her grandchild. Sookie often wondered how she'd managed to never think of it when she was around. Even though she made it a habit to try not to listen to Gran's thoughts, there was a time when she'd had no control at all, and years where her control was spotty, at best. Not once did she ever hear Adele think of her past, or of Sookie's future.

"Hey, Sookie!" Andy Bellefleur's voice penetrated her thoughts and she brushed them aside as she tended to Andy's table.

The night was flying by quickly, Sookie thought, as she stepped up to the bar to get another pitcher of beers. The dinner rush was over and many of the tables were emptied. She wiggled her toes inside of her black Nike's and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to get home and soak in a long, hot bath. She was lost in thoughts of bath salts and bubbles when a hush fell over the room. Her head snapped up immediately to see what could cause such a reaction in the boisterous bar.

"Oh, my God!" Sookie's hand loosened on the glass she was holding and it fell to the floor, bouncing off her sneakers before rolling to the side. Rivulets of beer ran down Sookie's tanned legs as she stared at the newcomer in shock.

"What's the matter, chere?" Sam Merlotte stepped up beside his favorite waitress. "You know him, or something?"

"Or something," Sookie gulped before ducking down behind the bar. She grabbed a clean bar rag and made a pretense of wiping her skin free of beer. In reality, she was trying to remain out of sight as she pondered what it could mean for him to show up here. Eric Northman didn't frequent backwater dives. She was sure of it. Her heart pounded as she considered her options.

"What's going on here, Sookie?" Her boss lowered his slim, wiry frame until he was on his knees, facing her. Tousled, reddish-gold hair filled her vision as she avoided his penetrating gaze.

"Do you know who that is?" she whispered, hoping the loud music blaring through the speakers would keep their words private.

"The vampire?" Sookie didn't look surprised and he continued with a sigh. "Yeah, I know who he is. Eric Northman. Sheriff of Area Five."

"What do you suppose he's doing here?"

Sam stood up and looked around before ducking back down. "I don't know, but he's sitting in your section." He looked at her with concern in his metallic green eyes. "Do you want to serve him? I can always get Arlene to look after him. She's practically drooling on him, anyway," the shapeshifter finished with disgust.

Sookie grimaced. Even without seeing her, Sookie could picture the eager look in her eye as she stared at the tall, handsome vampire. Of course, Arlene probably hadn't yet figured out the sexy blonde was a vampire, she reasoned. She was probably way too busy fluffing her outrageously red hair about her shoulders. Sookie idly wondered if her co-worker might even chance a quick run to the bathroom to reapply a thicker coat of scarlet red lipstick. She shook her head before answering her waiting boss.

"No. I'll go see what he wants." She remained in a crouched position for a long moment, absently wiping beer stains from her sneakers.

"How do you know how he is?" Sam asked quietly.

"Claudine showed me a picture of him." It was true, even if it lacked the complexity of the entire truth.

"Why would a fairy be showing you pictures of a vampire?" Sam's reddish, bushy eyebrows came together in a frown.

Sookie shrugged her shoulder. Even if it were a story she was willing to share with Sam – which it was not – now was not the time. She focused herself and stood to her feet. Brushing herself off, she tightened her ponytail before striding resolutely towards the vampire sitting regally in the scarred wooden bench seat.

He was even more attractive in person, she mused absently as she approached the table. The pictures Claudine had shown her had appeared cold, lifeless in comparison. The vampire sitting before her oozed vitality, his blue eyes shining with intelligence, and something else she couldn't name. He was watching her approach with hooded eyes and Sookie could feel her smile tightening even further.

On instinct, Sookie lowered her shields as she approached the table and automatically felt for his brain signature. She stumbled slightly as she realized she couldn't get a read from the vampire. His mind was completely silent to her.

"Hi, I'm Sookie," she said brightly as she tried to avoid looking directly into his eyes. "What can I get for you this evening?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sookie," the vampire purred in response. Sookie's knees knocked together before she straightened her spine and her resolve. "Do you have any True Blood?"

"Sorry. There's no vampires around these parts." She smiled awkwardly in his direction before deciding to stop being a scaredy-cat and look into his eyes. If he was going to glamour her, he'd find a way with or without her assistance. Not looking the man in the eye felt plain rude. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"That's fine. I was only ordering it to be polite." Sookie refrained from rolling her eyes at his not so subtle hint he didn't exist on True Blood, as vampires claimed to be able to do. She knew the difference, but the general population still believed most vampires drank the substitute regularly.

"Well, then, if there's nothing I can do for you…" Sookie trailed off awkwardly, a slight blush rising under her skin.

"I didn't say that, did I?" He flashed a devastating smile, white teeth shining in his pale face. "There is something you can do for me, Sookie. My name is Eric Northman. I came here to see you."

"Why would you do that?" Sookie's eyes narrowed as she studied the vampire, trying to look past the handsome exterior and gauge the intentions behind his words. As intrigued as she was by the fact she couldn't hear his mind, it put her at a distinct disadvantage. She wasn't used to relying on body language and instinct. Reading between the lines was a skill she hadn't truly learned to utilize.

"I was hoping to have a few minutes of your time," he looked directly into her eyes as he spoke and Sookie felt a slight pressure building in her head. "Can we speak somewhere privately?"

She blinked and shook her head, ponytail flying against her cheekbones.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she replied slowly, frowning as she saw the frown form on his face. What could he want with her?

"I promise you I will be at my best behavior. I merely wish to speak with you on a personal matter." His direct gaze held hers and again, Sookie felt a strange pressure in her head. She wondered briefly if it was a trade-off for the silence his brain provided.

"Well, as you can see, I'm working right now. If you want to wait for my shift to be done, I'll hear you out then."

Sookie frowned as she watched Eric catch Sam's gaze. He spoke at a fairly normal volume, but it was clear his words were intended for Sam.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Sam looked at Sookie for a moment before shaking his head. He went back to wiping down the bar. He didn't look their way again.

"Your boss doesn't mind if you take a break. Would you care to step outside with me?"

"Hell, no!" Sookie snorted in a most unladylike way. "We can talk in Sam's office, but that's as private as this is going to get."

"I understand," he replied with a gracious smile, even as the look in his eyes implied he very much did not understand something. In one smooth, fluid move, the vampire stood to his full height, towering over the small waitress. She took one step back, putting some distance between their suddenly close bodies.

"Follow me," she quirked her head and turned to walk toward the hallway leading off the bar area. She ignored the long, low wolf whistle Lafayette gave as he saw the pair passing by the kitchen.

Sookie held the door open and indicated Eric should enter first. He strode confidently ahead of her, his long legs showcased to perfection in the dark washed denim jeans he wore. She followed him into the office and closed the door behind her. Swallowing reflexively as she noticed how completely he filled the small space, the telepath waited until he turned to face her to break the silence.

"What can I do for you, vampire?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? Want more?<em>**

**_For everyone reading Just in Time, there will be another chapter up later today._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A great big thank you for everyone who's been kind enough to read and review. You make my day.**_

_**As always, these characters are not mine.**_

* * *

><p>"I would like to offer you a business opportunity."<p>

His offer hung in the air as the telepath stared at him suspiciously. She didn't speak for a long moment. The vampire waited her out, forcing her to break the silence his offer produced. The quiet was shattered a few moments later by her soft, melodious laughter.

"You need to come all the way to Bon Temps to find waitresses?" She laughed again and Eric recognized her maneuvering for what it was.

"I have all the waitresses I need," he replied with a small smile. Fangtasia received a dozen applications a day.

"Then perhaps you have the wrong person," she suggested, "I can't imagine what you would want with me," she finished tartly, her eyes warily watching him.

"Oh, it's definitely you I want," he drawled out as his eyes made a rapid, but noticeable, scan of her petite, lithe frame. Her body temperature rose as her heart beat faster in response to his blatant perusal of her abundant assets.

"Then why don't you tell me what it is you think I can do for you?" Eric noticed the look of genuine puzzlement in her wide blue eyes. Could she really not suspect the truth?

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she capitulated easily, but the wariness in her tone warned him she was no pushover. She was much more than he had anticipated, in every sense possible. Her beauty was obvious; her golden hair and blue eyes were almost a perfect match to his own. Her compact, curvy form was bouncy in all the right ways; Eric couldn't get enough of the lush roundness of her figure. Bountiful curves appealed to him in a way today's lean, muscular ideal of beauty never could.

"Are you a telepath?" Eric immediately noticed her eyes filling with surprise, but not confusion.

"Strange question to ask a person, wouldn't you say?" Her control over her facial expressions was impressive. He could only assume she'd perfected her poker face in response to the deluge of other people's problems she had to hear.

"But a very easy one to answer, wouldn't you say?" he countered simply. He turned and strode across the room to the couch. Dropping his long frame into the corner of the well-worn navy plaid couch, he waved his hand in invitation.

Sookie ignored it, as he expected, choosing to remain in her position near the door. He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, her teeth pearly white against the deep rose of her full bottom lip. Her face bore a look of deep contemplation and Eric waited patiently for her to decide whether or not to admit her secret.

"If I said yes?" Her stormy blue eyes looked straight at him as she posed her rhetorical question.

"Then I would offer you a very lucrative contract in exchange for your services."

"And if I said no?" Her voice was strong as she asked the flip side of the equation.

"Then I would apologize for wasting your time and be on my way." He paused as he noted the relief flooding into her eyes. "Before I left, however, I would feel obligated to tell you there are others who have learned about your ability. Whereas I am offering a contract which will benefit you more than it will benefit me, they are not the sort to offer contracts. They're more the snatch and grab type."

She was masking her reaction well, but there were physiological signs she couldn't possibly control. The vampire watched as the blood drained from her face, leaving her pale beneath the sun-kissed skin. There was no pleasure at her reaction, even though he knew it signified a swing in his favor. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he despised how the light had dimmed in her bright, intelligent eyes.

"How do you know this? How did you know about me at all?"

He regarded her quietly for a moment before answering. "An acquaintance of yours spoke of your ability to my second-in-command. She reported it to me." He waited until she looked at him before he asked the important question. "Can you read vampires?"

"I can't read you at all," she admitted with a shrug, "but you're the first vampire I've met, so I can't say for sure."

Eric paid close attention to her expressions as she issued her denial. Conjuring up brutal, bloody images in his mind, he envisioned all manner of disturbing subjects while watching her face for any sign she was receiving anything from him. Her countenance didn't change, except for the hint of impatience edging through her.

The fact she couldn't read vampires was a plus. There wasn't a vampire on the planet who would tolerate letting another being that close, especially one who couldn't be glamoured.

"Loose lips sink ships," she said with resignation. "I'm surprised it took this long."

Eric regarded her with something akin to admiration. She was taking the conversation well.

"Loose lips brought you to the attention of the Queen of Louisiana, as well," he paused until she looked at him again. "Do you know someone by the name of Hadley Delahoussaye?"

"Hadley? She's my cousin. We haven't seen her in years. Everyone thought she might be dead." Color returned to her face in a furious wave as his meaning sank in. "Oh, no. She didn't? Hadley ratted me out to vampires?"

"Your cousin is a vampire. She is the Queen's child." He waited for the blood to drain from her features again, but her high color remained. Her eyes became even stormier as she thought.

"Vampires first, huh? No loyalty to blood at all?" She spoke bitterly, her eyes trained on the floor. "Sounds like Hadley."

"I don't really know her," Eric replied kindly. All he'd ever seen of Hadley was the Queen fucking and feeding from her in open court. He felt he could spare her that information.

"So, let me guess? The Queen's the big bad who's after me?"

"Yes, and no. She's the 'big bad' as you say, but she won't be coming herself. She's sending someone else, a vampire by the name of Bill Compton, a procurer in her court for a couple of decades. He's known for his relentless approach."

"Our nearest neighbours were Compton's," she said without surprise. "Old Jessie Compton died about a year ago."

"Bill is originally from here, so that's likely his house." Eric frowned at the idea of the vampire insinuating himself so close to the woman in front of him. It was no longer just a matter of securing the telepath before his regent did. The Viking's instincts were muddled, but he knew the situation was no longer straight forward.

"What's he going to do, glamour me into going with him? Kidnap me from my bed?"

"He probably plans to glamour you," Eric nodded his head, "but I'm not sure it will work."

Sookie looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? I thought vampires could glamour anyone."

"I tried to glamour you earlier. It didn't work." Eric draped a long arm across the back of the couch as he made his casual announcement.

Sookie thought of the strange pressure she felt in her head earlier and glared at Eric in outrage. He had tried to glamour her.

"You tried to glamour me? What did you try to make me do?"

"Nothing to worry about, I assure you. I was simply trying to put you at ease and make you more amenable to speaking with me. It didn't work, though."

"So if you can't glamour me, no vampire can?"

"Basically, although I'd like to have my progeny attempt it, as well, just to be sure. There are a few vampires who are gifted with advanced glamour, however. I wouldn't be so certain about them."

"If he can't glamour me into going along with him, he'll just take me?"

"He might, although he might decide to threaten you, or those close to you, to gain your co-operation." Eric paused and gave Sookie a long, sober look. "There are many methods he could choose, but he will not stop until he has passed you over to Sophie-Ann."

"And a contract with you would stop him from coming after me?" Her eyes were doubtful as she shook her head.

"No, but she will have to go through me to get to you, although I would have to agree to let you work for her. A binding contract between us will slow her down, though, at least until she figures out another plan."

Eric observed her as she considered his words. A contract really didn't mean much in his world, but he didn't want to upset the delicate edge he was walking with Sookie. Bonding with her would be the only way to make sure she was safe from Sophie's grasp. It wasn't a move Eric would consider lightly. The last human to have his blood had been Pam. He was surprised he was even thinking of it, but something about the delicate telepath ushered forth his protective instincts. It wasn't a conversation for the moment, though, and he pushed it away as best he could.

"What type of work do you expect me to do for you?"

Her question was unexpected in the moment and Eric blinked before he formulated a response.

"I would ask you read my human employees, screen any new hires, etc. You might be asked to sit in on business meetings, negotiations, things of that nature. I would ask you spend at least a couple of hours at Fangtasia through the week to scan the patrons for anyone wishing to do harm, or engage in anything criminal." He studied her face intently as he spoke, but her expression gave away nothing of her thoughts.

"I see," she replied absently after a moment. "What would the Queen expect of me?"

Eric was baffled by her calm demeanor. Surely she wasn't truly weighing her options? The vampire's jaw clenched tightly.

"Much the same, I would imagine, only I expect she would have you read the donor pool frequently, and you would likely be coerced into taking part in interrogations, as well. It's hard to say what Sophie-Ann has in mind. But you would be expected to live and work within her compound. There would be no freedoms. In all likelihood, she would force you to bond to one of her progeny."

Stormy blue eyes turned contemplative as she absorbed his words. He wondered what was going on inside her head. An errant thought wormed itself around his brain, tauntingly whispering the truth he was trying to avoid.

He would know her feelings, at least, if his blood was inside her.

"Either way, my life is uprooted and disturbed," she eventually replied. "I'd prefer to remain here and not be bothered by any of it, honestly."

The vampire stared at her, uncertain how to answer her. He'd come to Bon Temps to secure a telepath, but from the moment he'd walked through the door and seen her drop the glass she was holding, he'd been intrigued on a more personal level. Her beauty attracted him, but her bright spirit drew him in. He found himself changing his game plan with every word they exchanged.

"I will not force you into anything," he replied calmly, even though his mind was in turmoil at the very notion of walking away from the beguiling creature. "I will walk away, if it is what you choose. But Sophie-Ann will not give up and I cannot protect you if you don't let me."

He watched as the color in her cheeks rose even higher. She shook her head and spoke in a knowing voice. "The only way you could really keep your Queen from taking your asset would be to claim me as yours, right? Mark me with your blood, or something?" Her blue eyes blazed defiantly.

Her knowledge was surprising, especially since she'd claimed to have not met a vampire before. He wondered briefly where it had come from. He didn't think it was the shifter. Sam Merlotte tried very hard to distance himself from the supernatural community.

"It would be the best way to keep you from her, but I didn't think it was an option you would consider," he replied smoothly, glossing over the truth as best he could. "Claiming you personally offers some advantages over just a contract, as does giving you my blood. Would you have considered either?"

"Hell no!" she retorted passionately, her eyes flashing in her flushed face. "Just like I'm going to give you a hell no to your proposal. Completely identical to the hell no I plan on giving Bill Compton, and your Queen, too, if she lowers herself to come sniffing around!"

Where the hell was this coming from? Eric stared at her, uncertain what to think or say. He'd thought he was swaying her. Did she not understand the dangers she faced? Had she completely lost her mind?

"I'm sure they will be deterred," he said snidely. "This isn't a game, Sookie. She plays for keeps. You need protection."

"I can protect myself, Eric. I don't need anyone to help me. I belong to no one but myself and I will not be taken and forced into slavery. A business arrangement is one thing; being seized as chattel is an entirely different matter."

Her voice was calm when she spoke, and her demeanor matched her tone. It was his turn to look suspicious. How could she be this calm in the face of the shitstorm coming for her? Eric knew he hadn't misread the intelligence shining in her eyes. She wasn't stupid. What the fuck was she playing at?

"How do you plan on defending yourself against very determined vampires?" His temper was starting to rise. This night was going so fucking wrong.

"Don't worry about me, cowboy," she replied with a sweet, mocking smile. She straightened her spine and held herself tall. "I've got skills you can't even dream of."

Eric closed his eyes, willing his fangs to stay in place. Her words, while unexpected and cryptic as hell, had lit a fire in his body. His twitching cock was all but demanding a test drive of those skills. He opened his eyes again and faced reality. All five foot six inches of it.

"I'm sure your skills are impressive," he swallowed reflexively, "though I doubt they are enough."

"Wanna bet?" She flashed him a devilish grin. Merriment chased the turmoil from her eyes, leaving them bright and twinkling. Eric's tight jeans became even more constricting as his body responded to her lightning-fast mood change.

"I'll take that bet," he offered. He had to prove it to her. He had to show her she needed him. He'd come here tonight to recruit a telepath, but Eric found himself interested in far more than just her special skills. It was an outright lie to promise to stay away from her.

"Touch me," she challenged. His eyebrows rose, quickly followed by the rest of his body. Sauntering slowly, as if he had not a care in the world, Eric advanced on the blonde beauty waiting with a smile in her eyes. His own eyes never broke contact. He stopped inches from her, close enough to feel the heat emanating from her tanned skin.

"What are you waiting for?" she prompted him when he didn't make a move. A teasing grin played along the outer edges of her lips. "Touch me."

The vampire lifted his large hand and raised it until it hovered just millimeters from her skin. He closed the distance, laying his strong, cool fingers against her fragile cheekbones. His skin warmed with the connection. He reluctantly broke their contact a moment later.

"Touch me again," she demanded brightly. Her smile was infectious and the vampire felt the corners of his lips lift as he again reached to touch her.

To his utter shock, he could not make contact. His hand stopped a scant inch from her warm flesh. He pushed against the invisible barrier, but it held as firmly as she stood. Eric stepped back and studied her body. He could detect no magic surrounding her, but the barrier was firm. His hand reached for hers, but was again denied.

"Very impressive skills," he murmured as he examined her thoroughly. "What magic is this?"

Sookie grinned at the vampire. She was clearly enjoying herself, and Eric couldn't blame her. She held the upper hand, it was clear.

"Perhaps you might recognize it better like this?" The gorgeous telepath raised her hands and held them palms out, as if in supplication. Eric was about to reach for them when wisps of blue light started to dance on her palms, writhing and twisting together until they formed a brilliant ball of light.

The ancient Viking vampire warrior stared at her with unqualified astonishment etched onto his strong face.

"Fairy," he rasped out. His fangs fell into place as his control shattered. The telepath was a fairy.

Pam's favorite sentiment echoed in his head.

Fuck a goddamned duck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another chapter down, and fairy Sookie's come out to play.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't believe the response this story is receiving. You people are completely amazing and I love you all!**_

_**Many of you have said how they like the confidence Sookie is portraying. A strong, confident Sookie was the impetuous for writing this story. I started wondering how her life would have been different if the fairies had gotten to her before the vampires. I think she would have emerged a stronger, smarter person; way too confident to fall for the likes of Bill Compton, but perfect as a match for a certain strong, powerful vampire.**_

_**A huge thank you to Weewoman1 who's been kind enough to pre-read these chapters and point out my typos for me. Without her help, this story would be much messier, and slower getting to you. Thank you. Any remaining mistakes are completely my own, as I couldn't leave well enough alone and changed a few more things.  
><strong>_

_**As always, I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them.**_

* * *

><p>Sookie Stackhouse had always been different, but she hadn't always been a fairy. Or at least that was how she liked to look at it. For the twenty years before Gran died, she thought of herself only as fully, one hundred percent human. The telepathy couldn't be explained but that didn't mean it wasn't human. After all, what else could it have been? She'd grown up in a world before the Great Revelation, when humans assumed they were the only intelligent beings on Earth.<p>

The construct she lived within shattered when Adele Stackhouse perished. Without Adele's presence, the decades old magic concealing her from her fairy family expired. Sookie's beloved Gran was only in the ground scant days when she'd been approached by Claudine Crane, who'd been sent as an emissary of sorts. Claudine claimed she was a cousin, explaining that her grandfather was also Sookie's great-grandfather.

The grieving telepath had embraced her new-found family with open arms and joy in her heart. Family was something the telepath had always yearned for, but since her parents died, it had always been the three of them. With Gran gone, Sookie was left with Jason as her only surviving family member. Jason loved her, she knew, but she wasn't his priority, and likely never would be. To learn she had a large family waiting to meet her was a momentous occasion, one she would never forget.

The moment Claudine gently explained her heritage was another she wouldn't forget. The tall, willowy fairy had spoken in soft, lilting tones, revealing to the telepath the secret her grandmother had carried to her grave. Mitchell Stackhouse was not her biological grandfather; he was Adele's husband, but Fintan Brigant had sired both of her children. As Fintan was one half fairy, that meant that Sookie herself was one eighth Fae.

After getting over the shock of learning there were even such a thing as fairies, let alone that she herself was one, Sookie had spent some time getting to know her Fae side. She instantly fell into a great friendship with Claudine and was delighted to learn her beautiful cousin was appointed as her fairy godmother. Claudine had explained her role was more than honorary, as was the human custom. She would be actively looking out for Sookie's best interests and well-being, in addition to being her magical tutor.

Through it all, Sookie persevered with grace and dignity as the very fabric of her being was ripped from her before being reshaped into a similar, but uniquely different skin. She accepted she wasn't who she thought she was, but balked when told she possessed the essential fairy spark, marking her as more Fae than human. The spark was rare in part Fae, but Sookie's was not only there, it was as strong as could be expected in a full-blooded fairy.

It was this idea she had the hardest time grasping. It was still strange to know she had more than human DNA in her system. To find out she had the yet untapped potential for magic previously reserved in her mind for superheroes? It was ludicrous to even think it.

Bit by bit, Claudine talked her down from the metaphorical ledge as she explained the magic of the spark. Sookie spent a lot of time in thought, formulating the often very insightful, intelligent questions she posed when her cousin finished speaking. After many long nights spent in conversation with Claudine, or deep in thought by herself, Sookie eventually decided to embrace the part of her that scared her the most.

It was frightening to take on a completely new mantle of different when you'd been ridiculed your entire life for being just that. To willingly become something others couldn't possibly understand took bravery, more than Sookie even knew she possessed. Claudine had squealed with excitement when Sookie finally agreed to learn how to use and control her inherent magic.

It had only taken a couple more thoughtful conversations before the telepath accepted her family's offer to visit their homeland. The idea she would be visiting another realm was overwhelming for the small town girl who'd only ever been as far as New Orléans once. But she'd be able to learn to master her spark quickly in Fae, as opposed to the years it might take on Earth.

During one of their many talks, Claudine had focused on the very real reasons why it was important she learn to use her magic. The supernatural world was an unsettled place to be, with wars and skirmishes a frequent occurrence. The fairy explained all the different supernatural groups, paying particular attention to vampires and what she knew of their culture. The vampires were poised on the brink of their Great Revelation and the impressionable girl soaked up every word. Vampire fiction had been a guilty pleasure all of Sookie's life, but Claudine's description of the real thing didn't line up with the romanticized ideal in her mind.

Now, as she gazed upon the vampire standing before her with his long, impressive fangs pressed menacingly against his lower lip, she was particularly glad she had given in and spent the long arduous months training in Fae, time which translated into years of her human life. It wasn't that she feared the vampire; she had been well-conditioned by Claudine to think of the fearsome, handsome vampire as an ally. It was that she knew she might well need to utilize those skills in the coming times. The vampire was right. They wouldn't stop coming now that they scented her, so to speak.

"Wanna put those fangs away, big boy?" The sight of them was distracting in ways the inexperienced girl couldn't truly understand. She toyed with the light balls in her hands, juggling them back and forth as she spoke.

Eric stared at her for a moment before throwing back his head and letting a loud bark of laughter escape his throat. He laughed with true amusement for a moment before looking her in the eye and very deliberately snapping his fangs up.

"Big boy?" He questioned, one golden brow arched high. "Cowboy?" He shook his head. "Have you no respect, woman?"

"Plenty, vampire," she replied with a wink and a smile. It was true. Everything she'd learned about Eric Northman had led to the grudging sense of respect she felt for him. For a vampire, he was one of the good ones; honor was more than an abstract concept for the Sheriff of Area Five.

"How are you suppressing your scent?" Eric asked curiously, leaning in and taking a deep sniff of the air surrounding her. Other than her uniquely delicious aroma, there was nothing else. The intoxicating Fae scent was absent.

"This is my scent," she flipped a light ball in the air and caught it again.

"But you are fae?" His eyes were penetrating, right to her very soul, it seemed.

"Part-fae," she corrected with a smile. He watched with rapt attention as she compressed the two balls into one. She showed off for a moment, stretching and twisting her fairy light into pretty shapes.

"Halfling?" he guessed, knowing how unlikely it was for a part-fairy to have this much magic.

"Nope," she replied, popping the P. "Not even close. One eighth, to be precise. My grand-daddy was a halfling."

"Remarkable," he murmured. She was remarkable. Eric recognized he had found so much more than just a telepathic waitress. This woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"How is it the entire town knows of your telepathy, but this remains a secret?" Surely Pam's talkative bedmate wouldn't have forgotten to mention this.

She snorted before closing her hands and turning off the magnificent light show. "That's because none of the fools around here have ever seen me do that. Except Lala, but he's different."

"When did you come into your magic?" She had impressive control for one so young. "And who is Lala?"

"Lala is my friend Lafayette. He knows every one of my secrets. And I spent some time in the Realm recently," she replied nonchalantly. "I had good teachers."

Eric reacted visibly to her casual announcement. Traveling to Fae was a big deal for anyone with less than full fairy blood.

"Who are your kin, for you to train in Fae?" His eyes narrowed as his train of thought continued. Her family would need to be well-placed in the power structure.

"My great-grandfather is Niall Brigant. Perhaps you've heard of him?" Sookie giggled as Eric cursed under his breath. Of course he knew Niall Brigant. The crafty old fairy was the Prince of Fae.

"You are royal," he stated with surprise in his voice and eyes. "A Fae princess."

Sam's small office filled with the sound of Sookie's twinkling laughter. "God, not you, too," she groused light-heartedly. "Perhaps by birth, but trust me, I'm no princess! I'm just plain old Sookie Stackhouse."

"Your birthright is all that matters. You are a princess, even if you reject the title." His countenance matched his serious tone. Sookie stared into his face as she responded in an equally serious manner.

"It's not just the title. It's the job description I take issue with."

"What part of the job do you take issue with?"

Sookie sighed. She really wished she hadn't brought it up. "The Fae expect their Princesses to reproduce."

Eric looked at her with questioning eyes. "You don't wish to have children?" Pam was one of the few females he had ever known to express disdain for children.

"I'd love to have children. I really would like to be a mother," she replied wistfully. "But it's not in the cards for me. I won't take the risk of passing on my disability to a child."

"Is your gift," he emphasized the word strongly, "a Fae trait?"

"Not according to Claudine. She said it isn't an ability they possess." Sookie had been shocked when Claudine denied a fairy connection to her telepathy.

"Is it so much of a risk, then? Perhaps your situation is a complete anomaly." Eric really didn't understand why he was arguing the case for her bearing children. It was the one thing he couldn't give her.

"Any risk is too much risk," she replied calmly. Sookie had made a solemn vow to herself when she was just five years old. She would never take the chance of cursing an innocent child with the life she'd had.

"So it is not mating with a Fae you object to," he observed aloud.

"Not so much, although I didn't really like any of the men I met there. If I were to become pregnant while in Fae, I would be expected to stay there and raise the child as Fae." She smiled brightly at the vampire. "As you can tell, I prefer life here in my own realm."

"So that's why a fairy princess is slinging beers for a living."

"Not for a living, no. I received a substantial inheritance from my Fae family." It was still a little bit shocking for the girl who grew up poor as a church mouse. To not worry about making ends meet was liberating in a way Sookie was still trying to fathom. "I work because I want something to do with my time. I won't waitress forever, of course, but it's fine for now. It's also a good way for me to practice shielding my mind. If I am away from people too long, they still fail."

"You can shield your brain from others?"

"Yes, although I didn't really learn until I was a teenager. Shielding still takes concentration and physical contact breaks them down every time. As I said, it's something I need to practice, or it doesn't work at all. Use it or lose it, as they say."

"Interesting," Eric answered. "How does the telepathy work?"

Sookie looked at the couch before motioning to Eric. "We may as well make ourselves comfortable," she said with a small sigh.

The vampire stepped to the side and allowed Sookie to go first. She moved to the far end of the couch, the spot Eric had occupied earlier, and sat cross-legged in the corner, her body angled toward Eric. The old couch dipped under his weight as he claimed the other end.

"I receive thoughts in two different ways," Sookie began, "either in words or in images, or sometimes both at the same time. I guess it depends on how people think in their heads. Some people think very quietly and others broadcast their thoughts clearly. Every single person is unique.

"I can 'tune in' better if I am touching someone, but that doesn't mean their thoughts are any clearer. Unless you understand the context, it's mostly useless information."

Eric nodded his beautiful golden head and Sookie had to force herself to concentrate. Some might consider it strange to think such a prime example of masculinity beautiful, but that's exactly what he was to Sookie. He was beautiful.

"I can see how it would be difficult to interpret the truth behind random thoughts."

"You wouldn't want to hear how often I hear people thinking about committing murder, but to my knowledge, none ever have. People think things all the time they would never imagine actually doing or saying."

The human brain was a gigantic circus, in Sookie's opinion. People took wild rides and flights of fancy all the time. Even a telepath couldn't make sense of the mess of some folk's heads.

Eric was about to reply when a brief knock sounded on the door. It opened a moment later and Sam's tousled head appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt, chere." The look Sam tossed in Eric's directions belied his words completely. "We're kind of swamped out here."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Sookie sprang to her feet as the apology tumbled from her mouth. "I guess I lost track of time. I'll be right out."

Sam walked away muttering to himself. The door was left open.

"I really need to get back out there," she said. She watched as Eric stood to his full, impressive height. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She found she'd enjoyed the time spent in conversation with the vampire. The silence of his mind alone was a blessing, but it was more than that.

Sookie Stackhouse looked like your average twenty-five year old, but there were big differences between her and most young women her age. For all her beauty and charm, Sookie had never been in a relationship; in fact, the intelligent, vivacious young woman had barely even dated in her life. Her telepathy made it impossible to even consider entering into a physical relationship with anyone. Sookie couldn't even think of holding hands with a date, never mind the physical intimacy that came with sex.

For the first time in her life, Sookie had sat with a man she found attractive and wasn't subjected to his thoughts. Even though she'd never dated, she'd been hit on plenty and knew when a man was interested. Eric Northman, the vampire with devastating looks and a silent mind, was interested in her.

She didn't want it to end, even though she knew she should. Her head had been swimming ever since he'd walked through the door and all Sookie wanted to do was talk to Claudine. Her fairy godmother had predicted this meeting would come to pass. Perhaps she would have some sage advice to offer the telepath.

"I want to see you again," Eric stated firmly.

"You do?" Sookie smiled at Eric, her ponytail bobbing as she unconsciously nodded her assent.

"When are you free again?"

"Tomorrow," she replied automatically before blushing. She didn't want to come across as being too eager. "The next couple of nights, actually. Whenever you want."

"Tomorrow it is," he said graciously, sweeping a little bow her way. He grinned at her as he indicated her hand. "May I touch?"

"You may," she replied with a giggle as she extended her hand.

He took the proffered hand and held it within his own for a moment. The difference in their size fascinated him. He raised her captive hand to his cool lips and pressed a soft kiss against her warm skin.

"Until tomorrow, Miss Stackhouse."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what do you think? Is everything making sense here? Next up is their first date.<em>**

**_I'm really sorry if I've missed replying to any of your lovely, delightful reviews, but honestly, there's been way more than I expected. Keep 'em coming, though, and I will try my very best to respond to every one! I once read a story where the writer referred to reviews as candy-coated crack. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. Every single review makes me want to write, write, write._**

**_Thanks again for all your support!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A huge shout out to all you lovely people who've been leaving such kind reviews.**_

_**Thank you to Weewoman1 who's been kind enough to pre-read this chapter for me. **_

_**As always, these characters are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>"How did it go with the telepath?" Pam gave Eric an appraising look as he walked into the office.<p>

Eric didn't reply, but instead crossed to his desk and arranged his big body in the comfortable leather chair behind it. As per habit, his legs kicked up until his boots were resting on the corner of the desk. He leaned back in the reclining chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

"The telepath is a princess, Pam," he replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"She's difficult to deal with, then?"

"No, she's a princess," he repeated. He watched as Pam's eyebrows drew together.

"What, like little Miss Cornhuskers Louisiana kind of princess? With the sparkly, fake crown and big hair?"

"Wrong state for cornhuskers, my child, and no, not that kind of princess." Eric gave Pam a full on shit-eating grin. "The fairy kind."

Pam stared at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. "Don't mess with me, Eric," she warned with a steely glare. "Are we talking Tinkerbelle or Fae?"

"Fae," he replied.

Pam stood from her perch on the arm of the sofa and crossed the office to lay her palms flat on Eric's desk. Leaning in until she was inches from her maker, Pam looked directly into his eyes. "If you are fucking with my head, Eric, I swear I'll glamour every single man in the bar to believe you want them," she threatened.

Eric laughed at her ominous glare. He didn't doubt she would do just that.

"We don't want that," he laughed. "I promise, I'm not messing with you. Sookie Stackhouse is indeed a telepath, but she is also one-eighth Fae, from the royal House of Brigant."

Pam dropped back and fell into the waiting chair behind her, momentarily stupefied. Eric watched her with amusement, wondering if he had looked anywhere as foolish as she.

"Fuck a goddamn duck, Eric!" Pam finally spoke and Eric burst into uproarious laughter. If he'd thought about it, he would have known she was going to say that. "What's so funny? Are you going to tell me this is a fucking joke?"

"No," he assured her when the laughter died down. "I thought the exact same thing when she told me."

"Alright," she replied, looking anything but convinced. "Have you secured her yet?

"Miss Stackhouse has declined my offer."

Shock and surprise raced across her face all over again. Women didn't often say no to Eric, no matter what he was asking of them. She wondered if it were the fairy connection. Vampires and Fae did not mix, mostly because of the former's unquenchable thirst for the blood of the latter.

"Did you warn her about her options? She must be crazy to turn down protection."

"She's not crazy at all, it turns out. She's got skills you can't even dream of." Eric laughed as he pictured her saucy grin as she'd thrown those words at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Despite her weak blood, she possesses the spark. Her magic is incredibly strong, especially her defensive skills. She feels she is capable of defending herself."

"She turned you down?" Pam asked incredulously. "Are you seriously going to walk away from a telepathic fairy, Eric, just because she says no? Glamour her, for fuck's sake! If you don't, Bill Compton will."

"Ah, but there's the rub. She can't be glamoured."

"What? Everyone can be glamoured!"

"It may be the telepathy or the fairy magic, but I could not glamour her." Glamouring was an innate ability for all vampires, but it was a skill that improved with age and finesse. Eric had both, in spades.

For reasons he hadn't yet examined, he found he wasn't truly upset she couldn't be glamoured. Other than female vampires, he'd never spent time with a woman he didn't eventually glamour. It would be a novel experience and the ancient vampire didn't have many of those.

"What are you going to do?" Pam asked with genuine curiosity. It was a strange and unique situation.

"She has agreed to see me again tomorrow."

"Is she still considering your offer?"

"No, she made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with my offer."

"But you're going to try to change her mind?" Pam pressed.

"I guess," Eric replied musingly. He'd asked to see her again because the idea of _not_ seeing her didn't sit well. He was simply content she agreed.

"You guess?" Pam regarded him with misgiving in her eyes. "What's going on here, Eric? Why else would you see her? Unless she's hot. Is that it?"

Eric's eyes drifted closed as he recalled her heart-shaped face and perfect, lush body. Yes, she was hot, but there were unexpected depths, as well. It was more than her beauty calling him, even though his body hungered for her with a voracious need.

"She's quite beautiful," Eric replied, opening his eyes again. "But there's more than looks with her."

"Oh, my god," Pam started to laugh as she took in Eric's dreamy expression. "You have a crush on a girl! Are you going on a date tomorrow?"

"It's not a date," Eric defended as he glowered at his teasing child. He just wanted to see her again, but he wondered now what she thought his request implied. Did she think it was a date?

"Then what is it?" Pam asked mockingly. Eric knew right then he would never, ever live this down.

"She could be useful," Eric replied, stubbornly not meeting Pam's eyes.

"I'm sure she could," she laughed. "When do I get to meet our fairy princess?"

"She is not "our" anything," Eric retorted. "And who said you get to meet her?"

"Your fairy princess, then," Pam said with a sigh. "And you wouldn't dare deny me, Eric! When would I ever meet another fairy princess?"

He laughed at her outraged look. "Behave yourself, and I might arrange an introduction."

"I could just go to the shithole where she works in that other shithole where she lives," Pam responded with an evil grin. "Public place and all."

"And I could make you wear black forever," Eric responded automatically. He didn't know why she still bothered to needle him. He always won, even if she made him pay for it in not so subtle ways.

"Fine. Have it your way," she pouted, standing and stalking to the door. "You always do."

"And I always will," he retaliated as she closed the door behind her.

The ancient vampire dressed with care the following evening. The fitted black suit he wore floated above his frame like a second skin. He knew the steel grey shirt made his eyes even bluer. Eschewing a tie, he instead left the top two buttons undone. His black shoes, a departure from his usual heavy motorcycle boots, were buffed to a shiny mirror finish.

As shiny as his shoes, the cherry red Corvette pushed the boundaries of the speed limit and beyond as Eric drove to his non-date with the telepathic fairy. He didn't give a flying fuck what you wanted to call it if it meant he would get to see the beguiling beauty again. If it was a date, so be it.

Eric Northman had never dated before. There had been no need to wine and dine, or go to movies, and all the other things humans did on their dates. The women Eric consorted with were there to provide for his basic needs, not to socialize or engage with. The vampire had never felt the need to know any of them in a meaningful way. His interest in Sookie Stackhouse was unprecedented.

There hadn't been a moment where she hadn't been in his thoughts since he'd reluctantly walked away from her the previous evening. He'd fought the temptation to fly to Bon Temps, just to see if he could catch one more glimpse of her intriguing beauty before the sun pulled him to rest. The first thought to cross his mind had been her.

Anticipation began to build within him as he pulled into her graveled drive,. He knew she'd been as attracted to him as he had been to her. He wasn't foolish enough to think he would sway her into his bed this night, but he certainly hoped he could build on the attraction between them.

Elegantly pulling his long frame from the low-slung vehicle, he walked toward her enclosed porch. He could see her sitting pretty as a picture on the gently swaying porch swing. She stood up as he approached, smoothing the innocently sexy white dress which clung beautifully to her curves. The red flowers scattered across the fabric looked like spilled blood from a distance. Her honeyed scent wafted on the evening air, teasing his senses until his body tightened in response.

"Good evening," he spoke quietly as he reached the bottom step. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you, kind sir," she laughed and gave a small, adorably awkward curtsy. "May I say you looking dashing yourself?"

"Dashing?" Eric laughed. It wasn't a term in common usage anymore, but it was a word he'd always liked. He thought he looked dashing, too. "You are too kind," he bowed with a flourish before pulling himself to his full impressive height and giving her a devastating smile. "Your chariot awaits, milady,"

The part-Fae telepath giggled and blushed lightly as he held out his hand. "May I?" He asked with a teasing glint in his beautiful eyes. He took her proffered hand in his larger one and gallantly assisted her down the three steps until she was standing in front of the vampire. The candy apple red heels she wore elevated her height, and made her legs look impossibly long.

Her small hand ended up tucking in the crook of his elbow, his cool hand resting lightly on top of tanned skin. His pale flesh was nearly luminescent against her golden glow. Sookie's eyes darted to their joined hands several times, fascinated by their differences.

Her hand reluctantly returned to her side when they reached the powerful beast he'd arrived in. Eric opened the passenger door and held it with a flourish. A shy smile was his reward as the telepath stepped around him before disappearing into the close confines of the vehicle. The door shut carefully behind her before he joined her. His wide shoulders brushed against her as he settled into the bucket seat; the soft leather seat made a sighing sound as he settled his muscular frame. Sookie agreed completely as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

Eric deftly turned the purring vehicle in the close confines of the gravel driveway and they were on the road quickly. Fiddling with the radio for a moment, he sat back into his seat when he located the channel he was searching for. Though the volume was low, the unmistakable voice of Neil Young filled the car. Sookie looked at him with surprise.

"Classic rock?" she asked with a smile.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I love this music." She grinned, her pearly teeth flashing in the dark. "As a Southerner, though, I'm duty bound to change the channel if he starts doing Southern Man."

Eric laughed heartily. "I get your point. I won't object if you feel duty bound."

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she laughed cheekily in response. Creedence Clearwater Revival came on and Sookie tapped her foot to the music, comfortable in their silence.

"You weren't going to invite me into your home, were you?" His unexpected question made the telepath tune in.

"Maybe later," she answered honestly, and then blushed, the blood flowing freely to her cheeks. "I didn't mean – I mean, what I meant was," she stammered adorably. Her mouth clamped shut in time with her eyes and an audible breath rushed from her lungs. A small bit of composure was regained before she could continue. "I know you need an invitation to enter a human dwelling; I also know an invitation can be rescinded. Let's just see how the evening goes. Maybe next time, I'll wait inside for you." She finished with a small laugh. The very idea of having such an imposing creature in her home made Sookie's pulse race. Everything about the tall, magnificently handsome vampire made her pulse race.

He laughed easily, putting her at ease once more. "Then I shall have to make sure you have an excellent evening. I would be honored if you would invite me inside."

Even the virginal fairy couldn't miss the innuendo in his words. Her blush grew deeper as totally inappropriate, but extremely sexy, visions rose in her mind. She was at a loss for words, but Eric helpfully filled the growing silence.

"How do you know so much about vampires?" He turned his blonde head toward her. Blue eyes pierced her own. He really was too handsome for his own good.

"My godmother told me most of what I know," Sookie replied. "Claudine Crane. Do you know her?"

Eric nodded his head. "I knew of her a very long time ago. I wasn't aware she was in this area now."

"When I first learned about my fairy family and decided to visit the Realm, it was not long before y'all made your big come-out. Claudine told me all she knows of vampires so I could be better prepared, should I run into one." She paused for a moment before continuing. "My family was against me returning here, mostly because of the vampire situation. Grandpa Niall felt I would be in too much danger, but Claudine understood why I wanted to come back here."

"Your grandfather may have been right," Eric mused.

"And that's why Claudine taught me so much about vampires, including how to avoid them and how to defend myself from them." Her pause was longer this time. The telepath struggled to find the right words to express what was in her head. "The gift of sight is relatively rare in fairies, but it is one Claudine possesses, even though it's not really all that strong sometimes. She 'saw' my involvement with vampires, and knew I would face serious problems. She knew it was inevitable, so she coached me on what to do when the problem arose."

Eric regarded the part-Fae telepath seriously. His intelligent gaze burned with inquisitiveness.

"What did she advise?"

Sookie sat quietly for a long moment, her hands fiddling with the strap of her small purse as it lay in her lap. Eventually she raised her clear blue eyes and looked directly at him.

"She advised me to go to you," she finally admitted in a soft voice. "She told me you were the only vampire I could trust."

Eric's eyes remained trained on the road, but the powerful car slowed. He pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park after turning on the emergency blinkers. Sookie's fingers twisted the purse strap round and round her fingers as she waited for his response.

"Would you care to explain?"

The vampire turned his eyes on her and Sookie shivered. She could take care of herself, but she still hoped she hadn't made a mistake trusting the enormous, powerful vampire.

She was really starting to like him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how's everybody liking it so far?<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, but I've been pretty much bedridden the past few days with a whopper of a flu. I'm on the mend now, so it's back to posting and writing. I hope you all enjoy! I can't believe the response this story is receiving! It makes me wish I'd put a little more time and effort into it, but I'm so appreciative for your kind words.**_

_**Thanks to Weewoman1 for pre-reading this chapter for me. I really appreciate it!**_

_**As always, I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>Eric Northman didn't think many things could truly surprise him anymore, unless you were talking about Sookie Stackhouse. With her, the surprises never stopped coming.<p>

"Your fairy godmother thought me to be a suitable guardian for a fairy princess?" The vampire sheriff snorted the words in disbelief.

"I'm not sure she was thinking of you as a guardian," Sookie answered primly, "but she did tell me you were my best hope of survival long-term."

"Why me?"

Sookie sighed softly. "As you saw, I am well able to take care of myself. I can defend myself from any attack. Unfortunately, Claudine's visions indicated the attacks would not stop coming once they started and I wouldn't be able to simply kill everyone who came at me. There would be too many repercussions."

"And how do I fit in?"

"Claudine's visions are a little different from the way other people receive the gift." Sookie started to explain. "She tends to see outcomes more than anything else. Her gift allows her to see alternate endings, I suppose you could say. She never knows which one will come to pass, but she is able to see what is needed to affect change."

"Interesting gift," Eric commented. He gave no indication how he felt about what he was hearing otherwise.

"It is interesting. In this case, her visions showed her you are the necessary ingredient to affect the changes necessary."

"You need me in order to safely live in this realm?" Eric was sure the gods were giving him a precious gift. It was just as well they presented her gift wrapped, with one of those big bows Pam liked so much.

"Not exactly. I can live safely here, just not in a way which would allow me to live the life I was meant for." Sookie bit her lip. Eric stared at the spot her small white teeth were abusing. He was sure she had no idea of the effect her innocent actions had on him.

"And what is it you are meant for?" he asked the obvious question.

"That's the part I don't know," she admitted with a frown. "It's considered okay for Claudine to tell me some of her visions, but it's not acceptable for any seer to reveal what they see of a person's true path. Fairy magic makes it so it's almost impossible to reveal such information."

"So your purpose is a secret, but in order to reach it, you must have me in your life?" He questioned thoughtfully. "In what capacity?"

A slow blush spread across her chest and swiftly travelled to her cheeks. "Ah, I think that part might be more up to you, but from what Claudine tells me, you would have to publicly announce your protection of me. It is the only way to forestall the vampire interest in me."

Eric looked at her sharply. "Why have you not come to me, Sookie? Why did you wait until I came to you? And why did you turn down my offer last night?"

"I knew there was time. Every one of Claudine's visions told me I was safe up until the moment Bill Compton would walk into my life. That hasn't happened yet, but he's coming." She paused and distractedly bit down on her lip again. "And I turned down your offer because it was more about who was going to own me than anything else. I have no need of an owner. What I require is a partner."

"It still would have been sensible to learn what you could about me before you needed me," Eric pointed out reasonably. He didn't touch the owner comment.

"It would be sensible and that's why I did learn everything I could about you."

Eric arched a golden eyebrow as he returned her gleeful stare. "I see. And what is it you have learned about me?"

"I won't claim to know everything about you, Eric, but you've lived a long life. You're well known in the supernatural world. Some even claim you to be a living legend." She paused and raised her own eyebrow mockingly. "You have two progeny, both female. You released both around the century mark, but your eldest stayed with you for two centuries. Your youngest is still by your side, after a brief stint on her own. Minnesota, wasn't it?"

"Impressive, but it is hardly secret," he proclaimed in a deep voice.

"You were turned approximately a thousand years ago in northern Sweden. Your maker, Appius Livius Ocella, was a Roman Legionnaire when he was turned. He's best known for his callousness and brutality. He kept you, his second offspring, by his side for over three centuries."

Eric's impressive frame stiffened and he sat even straighter at the mention of his maker. It was not a matter open for discussion. He stared at her through narrowed eyes until she continued.

"You hold the position of Sheriff of Area Five, under the reign of Queen Sophie-Ann LeClerq. You've held this office for about fifty years. You operate out of Fangtasia, but the bar is far from your only business. Pamela Ravenscroft is your second in command. Most consider you to be trustworthy and loyal."

"You have done your homework," he stated, grudging respect in his tone.

"No, others did it for me. I simply sat and listened," she retorted with a cheeky grin. "There's tons more, if you want to hear it."

"You did leave out my status as a legendary lover," he pointed out with a cheeky grin of his own. "Surely someone must have commented on my sexual prowess."

A deep rosy blush stained her sculpted cheeks. "As a matter of fact, it did come up. It was quite an enlightening conversation to have with my great-grandfather," she shook her head ruefully, golden curls bouncing on her shoulders.

Eric's hearty, genuine laughter rang through the cramped confines of the vehicle. "I wouldn't have thought the Prince of Fae would be touting my talents to his kin."

Her nose scrunched up as she regarded me. "Oh, trust me, he wasn't," she revealed dryly. "A Lothario, I believe he called you. He was trying to get me to see reason. He wasn't a fan of Claudine's plan."

"A Lothario?" Eric laughed shortly. "That's rich coming from a fairy."

"Are you not known to be a seducer of women?" she asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"I am no seducer of innocents," he defended. "I may have indulged in my share of sexual activity, but truth be told, I rarely put forth the effort to seduce anyone."

Sookie silently assessed the vampire. Eric sat calmly and accepted her regard.

"No," she replied eventually, her tone even. "I suppose you have to beat 'em off with a stick, don't you?"

"I don't carry one with me or anything." His voice was deliberately light. His sexual history was a touch subject for a first date, or whatever the hell this was. Sitting on the side of the road wasn't likely to win him an invitation inside, either. He put the car into gear and continued to their destination.

Sookie was silent for the rest of the drive, her face turned slightly toward the window. He was sure she was mentally reviewing every single thing she knew about him. Eric wondered if she found him lacking. Despite knowing her fate lay with him, the fairy telepath had not come to him on her own accord.

"Why were you so suspicious of me when we first met?" he asked, breaking the silence surrounding them. "You knew who I was."

"Not suspicious," she corrected. "I didn't expect to see you walk in, and when you did, I didn't know what to expect. When you said you were here to see me, I got nervous. It just wasn't how I expected things to go."

"You thought you'd be in control of our first meeting," Eric surmised correctly. "How would that have went, Sookie? Were you planning on coming to Fangtasia?"

"I hadn't made up my mind," she told him, turning her head to look at him in the dim confines of the vehicle. "I didn't have many choices. It was either go to Fangtasia, or send you letter asking you to meet with me, but I didn't know if you'd even read a letter, or what I could say in it to convince you to meet me."

"Pam probably would have been the one to open the letter," Eric admitted. "I wouldn't even see it unless she deemed it important."

"So, after waiting forever for a reply that likely wouldn't come, I would have gone to Fangtasia anyway," Sookie replied. "I haven't the faintest idea of what I would have said to you, though. My planning hadn't gotten that far. And now it's a moot point."

"Indeed," he nodded his head. The car slowed as their destination came into view and Eric made a right hand turn, pulling into the area's most prestigious restaurant.

"Legends?" Sookie asked, giving Eric a sideways look. "Going all out tonight, huh?"

He grinned, white teeth flashing in the dark. "Don't worry. I own half of this place," he told her before climbing out of the car. Moments later, the passenger door opened and Eric's large, pale hand appeared. Sookie placed her hand in his and gracefully exited the low-slung car.

"How did you get into the restaurant business?" she asked as they walked towards the ornately carved front door.

"This place is owned by supernaturals and has always catered to that community," he explained. "The ridiculously high prices on the menu were meant to deter the human population, but instead created a 'must-have' for the area's elite. Even still, we keep the human reservations capped at twenty-five percent, and then only between six and ten."

"Clever name," she replied, giving a little laugh. "Y'all are living legends."

"That was the thought," he told her, holding the door so she could pass into the spacious foyer. The beautiful fairy shone like a beacon of light; her golden skin and hair and the virginal white dress stood out in sharp relief against the backdrop of the deep red walls and dark paneled wainscoting. She looked, he thought, every inch a fairy princess; standing with her head held high and her posture ramrod straight, she looked as regal as any royalty he'd known.

"Mr. Northman," the hostess greeted Eric with respect before turning and offering Sookie a warm smile. "Ms. Stackhouse, if you will follow me, your room is ready."

"Thank you," Sookie murmured in reply. Eric indicated she should precede him and together they followed the hostess through a short hallway, passing the main dining room to instead be ushered into a small, intimate space just across the hall.

The hostess departed with assurances their server would be with them in a few minutes. Sookie looked around the room, taking in the heavy brocaded draperies and matching damask tablecloths. Eric pulled out her seat for her and Sookie sat, gracefully arranging her dress and laying her small red clutch on the table.

"Perks of being an owner?" she asked, waving her hand around the private dining area. It was an intimate setting, with the small table set for two.

"Actually, before the Reveal, this room functioned as my office and Area headquarters," he said. "It was the main reason I invested in this business, and this place made sense at the time. I still use it now because it is not only completely sound-proofed, but warded against all eavesdropping technology."

"Why did you move to Fangtasia?"

"When the Reveal appeared imminent, I decided to capitalize on the situation and opened Fangtasia. Moving my operations there ensured the vampire presence the club would need to succeed."

"Impressive," she complimented. "How many businesses do you own?"

"A dozen or so in Louisiana," he replied. "My time is limited, so most are managed by a team I've assembled. I'm only hands on in a couple."

A tuxedoed waiter entered the room with a big jug of water and a small, leather-bound menu. He introduced himself as Henrique and recited the chef's specials for Sookie in a slow, melodious voice. To Eric's surprise, Sookie ordered not only a large entrée consisting of beef and fish, she also ordered a salad and soup to start.

"I'm thinking of opening a business," she told him as Henrique departed. She picked up her glass of water and took a small sip before continuing. "Like I said, I don't plan on waitressing forever. My friend Lafayette and I have been talking about opening up a high-end bakery. There's lots of local bakeries, of course, but not many in this part of the state doing the kind of things we want to do."

"What's stopping you?"

"I have the funds to do whatever I want, but I really lack any business experience. I've taken a few courses, but I'm nervous about jumping in. I'm also going to have to move to Shreveport to do it, unless I want to spend half my life driving back and forth."

"You wish to remain in Bon Temps?"

"Not necessarily," she replied, giving him hope. "I'm always going to keep Gran's house, of course, and I might want to live there permanently again sometime in the future, but for now, nothing is holding me there."

"There's nothing preventing a move to Shreveport, then," he said.

"Not really," she agreed. "The farmhouse needs so many repairs, it would be easier for me to move out while it's being done, anyway."

Henrique reappeared with a glass blood for Eric and Sookie's salad and French onion soup, serving the dishes deftly before disappearing silently.

The attractive pair chatted aimlessly about all the innocuous subjects they could as Sookie consumed her meal and Eric sipped lightly on his blood. The real estate market in Shreveport was discussed, along with some general conversation about the bar business. Both could think of nothing but each other, and the unique situation they were in, but neither wanted to be the one to tread in such deep waters.

It wasn't until after Henrique delivered Sookie's warm fudge brownie and departed in his usual silent fashion did anyone break the wall of silence on what mattered most.

Eric watched as Sookie lifted a bite of the brownie to her lips, his body tightening in awareness as she moaned softly with pleasure. Long, full lashes fluttered against the soft skin just under her eyes, shielding her brilliant blue eyes from view, but the naked expression of pleasure on her face more than made up for it. The vampire swallowed reflexively as she swallowed another bite, his eyes taking in the seductive movement of her throat.

"Why did you bring me here tonight?" she asked, her soft pink tongue sliding along her lips, searching for any errant crumbs. "What are we doing, Eric?"

The ancient vampire stared at the telepath, at a sudden and unusual loss for words.

What were they doing?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eric Northman on a date. How sweet. What do you all think?<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am completely and utterly amazed at the outstanding support you've all given this story. I'm trying to keep up with all the reviews, but if I've missed you, I'm truly sorry and I want you to know how much your words have meant to me._**

**_Thanks to Weewoman1 for taking the time to look over these chapters for me. You rock, girl!_**

**_As always, I do not own these characters. They are the property of Charlaine Harris._**

* * *

><p>"We're having dinner, of course," Eric replied, raising his glass in the air. Sookie noticed he was actually drinking it and wondered at its contents. He'd already made it clear he didn't consider True Blood to be a suitable meal replacement.<p>

"And a lovely dinner it was," Sookie replied, scraping the last of the brownie from her plate and licking the fork clean. "But what I meant to ask was why did you want to see me at all?"

"We left many things unsaid, don't you think?" he challenged, trying to ignore the small pink tongue wrapping around the tines of the fork.

"Fair enough," she said, dropping her napkin onto the table and pushing her plate to the side. "I suppose we do have things to talk about."

"I also wanted to see you again," he offered unexpectedly.

Sookie's head lifted and she met his blue eyes with a smile. "You did?" she asked.

"I enjoyed meeting you. You possess ... unexpected depths. It's intriguing. You are intriguing," he admitted, his blue eyes staring intently at hers.

"Come on and admit it, vampire," she teased. "You were just hoping to see another light show, weren't you?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but I wouldn't say no. That was truly impressive," he praised her, a thrill of excitement racing down his spine as he remembered her in all her fairy glory. "What else are you able to do?"

"My light is my strongest weapon, like the shield I showed you last night is my strongest defense. Together, they make me pretty strong," she told him proudly. "I'm also showing strength in healing with my light, although it's not easy finding test subjects. I can teleport and although I still have lots to learn, I can perform some Fae magic, as well as a few other odds and ends."

"You are quite young for such skills," he murmured, wondering how powerful she might become.

"It was only possible because of my trip to the Realm. If I'd stayed here, I might eventually have shown some abilities, but they never would have been strong enough, or developed soon enough to matter," she told him bluntly. "My human DNA wouldn't allow the conversion in this realm."

"How long were you there?"

"The concept of time is different there, so it's hard to be accurate. I was gone from here for about three and a half years, but if I had to estimate the length of time there, I would say about a year and a half."

"How did you explain your absence to your family and friends?"

"There's not much family to speak of other than my brother Jason. He's a good guy, but we haven't spent much time together in years. My Gran had just died and I told everyone I'd heard from a distant relative who'd offered me a job and a fresh start," she shrugged. "No one questioned me much, to be honest. Lafayette is the only one who knows anything about that part of me."

"You trust him," Eric commented mildly. "You must be close."

Sookie laughed as she thought of her friendship with Lala. He was the best friend a girl could ever ask for. "We've been friends since we were just kids; we used to call ourselves the Three Musketeers, myself and Lala, along with his cousin Tara. We were pretty much inseparable," she explained. "There weren't a string of kids knocking on my door asking to play. It was the same for Lafayette. We were the outcasts, he and I. Tara got tarred with the same brush as us, although she was accepted better by the time we were in high school."

"Why were you outcasts?" Eric asked with a frown marring his handsome face.

"Nobody knew what to make of me, Eric. I was a strange kid. I had no control over the telepathy at all and frequently answered people's thoughts instead of their words. It freaked people out. As for Lafayette, he was poor, black and born flamboyantly gay. He never had to come out, because he was never in the closet. It made folks uncomfortable. The two of us were never invited to the birthday parties or asked to join any teams or clubs."

"It's fucking barbaric to isolate children like that," Eric replied with disgust. "Even vampires understand the need for socialization in our young."

Sookie shrugged, her fingers toying with the stem of her wine glass. "Jason stood up for me a lot when we were kids. He and Hoyt – his best friend – used to play with us, too. We made out okay."

"How much do you trust your friend?" Eric questioned casually.

"Why do you ask?"

"He knows all your secrets," the vampire pointed out.

"And?" Sookie asked with a raised brow.

"Is it safe for him to know so much?"

Sookie's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the vampire's words. "Safe for him, or for me?" she finally asked.

"For you."

"Absolutely."

"Very well," Eric conceded, recognizing the ire rising in her eyes. He took the last sip of blood in his glass before placing it to the side.

"Do you want to tell me what you know about your cousin's visions?" he asked. He was curious how he could be painted as a knight in shining armor, so to speak, in a fairy's vision.

"I know very little, in reality. What she is able to tell me varies constantly, depending on what she is trying to reveal, do you understand?" Eric nodded his head, his expression sharp. "I knew my abilities would be revealed to the vampires, but it was never clear how it would happen. Claudine was able to tell me I would be in constant danger; marking the passage of time by one bloody war after another. Her early visions – which started long before she actually met me – had me seduced by Bill Compton, with huge quantities of his blood inside me." Sookie's golden head shook back and forth, as if unable to believe the words she'd spoken.

"She tells me you appeared in many of those early visions, as well, but any and all intervention from you came too late. My blood and my mind were poisoned and any chance for a good life was lost. It wasn't until she experienced a shift in her visions, allowing her to see the existence I would have without Bill Compton's interference, did she realize the importance of your role."

"As your protector," he murmured, resisting the urge to reach for her hand.

Sookie's color rose faintly, barely noticeable in the softly lit room, but Eric was captivated as he watched the tiny capillaries under her skin swell and fill with blood.

"You could say that," she replied.

"What would you say?" he asked, curious about her turn of phrase. "What did the visions show?"

"As I've said, there's much she cannot reveal, and what she sees are not necessarily events which will come to pass," she sidestepped adroitly.

"But what she has revealed?" Eric prompted, recognizing her prevarication for what is was.

"She has seen various paths, some where you are in fact my protector. But there are other paths where we are more to one another," she finished matter-of-factly.

"More? In what way?" he asked with a smile flirting with his lips.

"She's had visions showing us as a couple," Sookie stated plainly, maintaining a brave face and making eye contact with the vampire studying her from across the table.

"Interesting," he replied softly. "A couple, you say?"

"Like I said, it's only some of her visions," she spoke just as softly. Her heart was picking up pace as her mind reviewed what Claudine had actually told her. 'Madly in love and fucking like bunnies,' she reported gleefully. She didn't think that tidbit was necessary to share at the moment. She had to listen to her own words; Claudine had in fact had other visions, ones where she and Eric were not involved romantically.

Eric was quiet for a few moments, his eyes still studying the captivating telepathic fairy princess. Without a word, he pushed his seat back and stood before walking to Sookie's side. She gave him a sideways look, with a raised eyebrow for good measure.

"Shall we continue with our evening?" he asked, holding her chair. "Enough with the serious talk for now. Would you like to go dancing?"

"Dancing?" Her eyes lit up. He pulled out her seat for her, and quickly moved to help her to her feet.

"I thought it might be fun. It will give you a chance to work off all that food you ate," he told her with a grin.

"Hey, watch it, buster!" she warned him playfully, tapping him on the arm. "You try keeping up with a Fae metabolism inside a human body. I'm starving all the time."

"I hadn't considered that," Eric replied thoughtfully. "Does using your magic drain you?"

"I have to eat well and keep my body properly nourished, but so far I've held up fine, no matter how much power I've used. I'm sure I must have a limit, everyone does, but I haven't found it yet." Sookie picked up her bag and glanced around. "Is there a washroom I can use before we go?"

Eric gestured to the far wall and walked ahead of her to sweep the heavy curtains to the side, revealing a hidden doorway. He pulled out his cell phone when she left the room, quickly texting Pam. Despite Sookie's assurances, he would still feel better having her friend investigated. The vampire knew well how often friends turned into foes and felt better for having taken the precautionary step.

"Shall we blow this popsicle stand, vampire?" Sookie asked as she entered the room once more. Eric looked at her quizzically and she laughed. "Let's get out of here," she clarified.

"After you, princess," Eric gave a slight bow from the waist, the courtly effect ruined by the smirk on his face.

"Don't call me princess," Sookie told him haughtily as she swept past him, her head held high in the air. Eric's smirk turned into laughter as he watched her impressively regal exit. "I'm warning you, vampire. Don't make me start the light show early!" she called over her shoulder in response to his laughter.

"What shall I call you, then?" he asked, catching up to walk by her side.

"What's wrong with Sookie?" she asked, trying not to smile at his antics.

"An unusually beautiful name for an unusually beautiful woman, no doubt," he gallantly replied. "But since you've managed to find so many pet names for me, I think it's only fair to return the favor."

She laughed, recalling the names she'd thrown at him during their short acquaintance. He was going to have to be creative just to keep up.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," she told him.

"I'll have to think about it," he declared, leading her through the front door into the balmy Louisiana night.

She laughed as they strolled toward the car, wondering what he might come up with. He opened the car door with a flourish and she stepped in before settling her skirt around her legs. Eric was in the car startlingly fast and Sookie shook her head at him.

"It freaks me out when you move so fast," she told him. "I'm not used to folks moving like that, I suppose."

Eric laughed. "I really don't think about it," he confessed. "We had to be so careful for so long, it's liberating to finally be able to move naturally."

"It must have been challenging hiding your existence for so long," she replied thoughtfully. "I've only known a speck of the isolation you must have endured."

Eric looked at her for a long moment before inserting the key in the ignition and starting the motor. The powerful engine roared to life and the vampire put the car in gear and exited the parking lot before he replied. She surprised him with her insight and he realized how similar they were, even though her existence was indeed a speck in comparison to his long life.

"It's different now," he said. "There are people everywhere, but it has not always been so. Many centuries ago, it was common to go long periods without encountering people, especially if you were traveling any distances. The population was extremely sparse in those days."

"How did you manage?" she asked quietly. "Without blood, I mean."

A slight grimace passed over his face before he answered. "There were times when we had travelling companions, and times when I existed on little more than small sips of my maker's blood." He shook his head to dispel the unpleasant memories bubbling to the surface. The compulsion to confide in her was overwhelming his senses. He hadn't spoken of these matters to any but his progeny.

"Y'all can exist on vampire blood?" she asked with surprise. Her fairy connections had never told her this.

"Blood from a maker or child can sustain you for some time, but for only so long. Human blood is necessary for ultimate survival."

She digested the information silently, watching the foliage as they sped down the highway. Eric was driving well above the speed limit, but she wasn't nervous like she would have been with a human driver. His reflexes and response time would be impeccable in any situation.

"Are we going to Fangtasia?" she questioned as they got closer to Shreveport.

"Christ, no," he muttered. Her eyes widened as her eyebrows rose in question.

"What's wrong with Fangtasia?" she asked, wondering if he didn't want to be seen with her, or if he didn't want her to be seen at all.

"Nothing," he answered, giving her a reassuring smile. "But if it's okay with you, I thought we'd go somewhere else. We wouldn't get much peace there and I'm not really big on sharing," he explained, giving her a sideways glance and a wolfish smile.

"What a coincidence," she replied smartly. "Neither am I."

It was his turn to fall silent, pondering the meaning of her words. He wasn't being completely honest when he'd told her he wasn't into sharing; he and Pam had shared many partners in the past. With Sookie however, he felt repulsed by the very idea of her being touched by another. He was very much opposed to sharing her with anyone, for any reason.

Her self-assured reply surprised him, even shocking him in uncomfortable ways. She was unlike any he'd ever encountered; bolder than the females of his acquaintance, showing more confidence and self-awareness than every one of the fangbangers he'd fucked combined. But if assumptions were correct, her statement was a not so veiled demand for monogamy. The very fact he found himself even thinking about it was confounding, but he wasn't sure it was a condition he could meet. He'd never tried before.

The idea stayed in his mind, though, as they arrived at their destination. He tried to put it aside as best he could, but the niggling thought remained. The silence was broken by Sookie, her face doubtful as she took in the club.

"Are you sure I'm not a little casual for this place?" she asked, indicating her cotton sundress.

"You look perfect to me," he replied honestly.

"Then let's go boogie away some of those calories," she teased. "And you should know that most women would take great offense to a man commenting on their appetite."

"Yet another reason to appreciate the fact you're not like most women," he replied easily.

The unlikely pair did indeed boogie away a ton of calories, along with an hour of their evening. It was Sookie who finally called a halt, saying she needed a drink before they could dance another step. Eric surprised her by leading her to a private, reserved booth in the raised VIP section.

"You can really move, Mr. Northman," she said as they waited for a server to arrive.

"Thank you. You aren't easy to keep up with," he complimented with a smile. They moved beautifully together, their bodies a perfect fit as they melded together in time with the music. It had been a very long time since Eric had danced with anyone and Sookie was the perfect partner; her rhythm and timing immaculate as she twisted and writhed her body against him. Eric had spent the entire hour in a state of semi-arousal; her gyrating hips rubbing against his thickening cock made him wonder what she'd really be like in bed.

"I love to dance," she replied, white teeth flashing against her rosy red lips. "I hate to exercise, so I dance as often as I can."

A young, attractive waitress appeared at the table, her heavily mascaraed eyelashes batting as she took in the glory that was Eric Northman. A smile lit her face as she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mandy," she spoke to Eric, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. "What can I get for you?" she all but purred out.

"Nothing for me, but my future lover here would like a drink," he said coldly, pointedly looking at Sookie as he spoke, and not the perky Mandy.

Sookie started at his words, but ignored them for a moment as she looked at the now flustered Mandy. "I'll take a vodka and cranberry and a bottle of water," she told her, looking her straight in the eye. "That will be all."

Sookie watched as the girl hurried away before looking at Eric again. He was lounging back, his eyes hooded as he waited for the onslaught to begin.

"Your future lover?" she asked with one brow ached high. "That's what you came up with?"

"No, I'd decided on lover, but I thought you might find it presumptuous."

"And future lover is what if not presumptuous?" she asked, her heart beating furiously at the very thought.

"Optimistic. Hopeful," he replied, a dangerously sexy look on his face. Sookie's breath caught in her throat as his words hit home.

"Hope is a dangerous thing. It can drive a man insane," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Ah, but hope springs eternal, doesn't it?" he challenged.

"Darn it! You know that one?" she said, her lips twisting into a huge grin.

Eric laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Stephen King, Sookie? That's the best you can do?"

"Hey! At least it's one of his better stories," she defended. "It was the best I could come up with in the moment."

A new server, this one male and obviously fearful, brought Sookie's drinks and placed them in front of her with a frozen smile on his face. She smiled warmly at him, understanding his fear.

"Thank you," she told him once he looked at her. "I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, ma'am. My name is Jimmy and I'll be just over there if you need anything," he replied before looking at Eric nervously and bobbing his head. "Sir."

"I guess we lost Mandy," Sookie said, taking a swig of water from the bottle before recapping it and reaching for her drink.

"Good riddance," Eric snorted. "I don't tolerate disrespect."

"So, we've had a marvelous dinner, talked for a bit, danced our asses off and now drinks," she commented, drawing his attention. "What now?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry to leave it there, but I gotta stop somewhere! What do you think of date night so far?<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_**As always, I own nothing. These characters are the property of Charlaine Harris.**_

_**Thanks again to Weewoman1 for her wonderful help. Without further ado, Chapter 8.**_

* * *

><p>"Claudine! Be serious for just a minute, please?" Sookie pleaded as she tried to suppress a giggle.<p>

"Oh, but I am, cousin!" her fairy godmother trilled back in her musical tones. "The things I could do to that man, if only I could get close enough! Never mind, I shall have to live vicariously through you, instead."

"You will do no such thing," Sookie replied sternly, her voice suddenly serious. "I don't know how you do what you do, but no peaking in on Eric and I, understand me? Do you promise?"

"You are simply no fun whatsoever," Claudine pouted before laughing. "Yes, I promise. No peaking. Don't worry, Sookie. I'm only joking with you. I've no designs on the vampire. He is meant for you."

"So you say," the telepath replied.

"Is something the matter, Sookie? Do you not approve of the Viking?" Claudine asked seriously.

"Oh, I approve," she confirmed, her eyes becoming bright as she nodded her head slowly. "How could any girl not? But he's a whole lot of –" she paused, struggling for words. "Hell, he's just a whole lot of everything, Claudine. I'm not sure I even know what to do with a man like that. Are you sure about this?"

Eric was interested, even saying as much last night. There was no mistaking the desire burning in his intense blue eyes; no mistaking the smoldering chemistry between them. There was no sense in denying her own attraction to him, either. But the telepath had spent the wee hours of the morning wondering if she could ever be enough – if any one woman could ever be enough – when faced with the storied history of Eric's sexual experience.

"As sure as I can be," came her not so reassuring reply. "Eric Northman is a lot to take in, I'll grant you that. But never doubt your own appeal, and your own worth, Sookie. He's the lucky one in this scenario, not you."

"I know I'm every inch his equal, but somehow I doubt that's what he usually looks for in a woman," Sookie stated plainly. "I'm not trying to talk myself down, or out of this, but merely trying to be realistic. I don't see him as the settle down kind of guy, and I'm not the casual type."

"He's just never met his match before," Claudine stated firmly. "When are you seeing him again?"

"Tonight," Sookie replied with a smile. Eric had insisted and she'd agreed, on her own terms.

"If he asked, would you be his?"

"Good grief, Claudine! I've only known him for like a minute!" Sookie replied in a scandalized voice.

"You've known almost all there is to know about him for years now," Claudine pointed out. "It's not like he's a stranger to you, and besides, you always knew you two would meet. What did you think was going to happen? Haven't you asked yourself this question before?"

Yes, she had. Sookie had asked herself that question many times before, starting with the very first night she'd seen his face. Her Fae kin had been schooling her in vampire relations for a few days by that point, and Claudine had finally broached the subject of Eric Northman the night before. The telepath had initially balked at the idea of the vampire; not because of what he was, but because of the role Claudine had predicted he would play in her life.

In retrospect, Sookie understood her initial reticence. With so little life experience under her belt, the knowledge Claudine was trying to impart on her was lost, in so many ways. For a girl who'd never dated, being told her eventual life partner may very well end up being a vampire, well, let's just say it was unsettling, at best. It had taken her time to reconcile the path Claudine was promoting; time and seeing his face.

She'd woken in a happy mood that day, taking a few moments to stretch under the luxurious bedding and simply enjoy the sunshine flooding through the window. After a showering, she'd returned to the cheerful yellow and white bedroom to find Claudine waiting, perched on the high, four-posted bed with a breakfast tray beside her. More importantly, she'd held a single photograph in her hand; a photograph which would change the course of Sookie's life.

Frozen in time like frames from an old movie, the memory played in her head like it was yesterday. Her hair had still been wet from the shower and the damp tendrils felt cool against her bare back. The warm, yeasty scent of buttered rolls was heavy in the air. She'd held the huge, fluffy white towel tighter with one hand as she reached for the offered photo with the other. Not bothering to look at first, Sookie climbed up onto the bed beside Claudine and settled back against the pillows before she lifted the picture and took her first look at the vampire she was supposed to rely on.

Even though Claudine had described him as 'extremely handsome', Sookie hadn't been prepared for the devastating appeal of the Viking vampire warrior. She'd reacted as the virginal girl she'd been, blushing furiously as she gazed upon the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Even though she'd scarcely been able to define it at the time, Eric Northman positively oozed sexuality.

"Oh, my God," she'd thought, her blush deepening and spreading to her chest. "Do I want to be his?"

She'd been asking herself that question almost every day since. Aside from her obvious attraction to the vampire, she'd never found an answer, even if she did keep that first photo in her bedside drawer. Having met him, and spent some time getting to know him, an answer was slowly forming in her mind.

"I've been asking myself that question for a long time. And even though I think it's still way too early to make any kind of decision, I like him. He's different than I'd imagined he'd be, but I do like him." Sookie finally answered Claudine's question. "I like him enough to consider it, even though I have my doubts."

"Don't sell yourself, or him, short, cousin," Claudine advised, sweeping her long dark hair back over her shoulder. Her green eyes, as bright and shiny as emeralds, stood out in her porcelain face. "You cannot make assumptions based on his history with women. You are unique, my dear child. The vampire might surprise you."

"I'll know tonight," the telepath offered. "He made it pretty clear last night that he wants me in his life. He wants me to work for him, yes, but he's also said he wants to get to know me better. Even though he didn't outright mention sex, it's a given, right? I'm just going to tell him how I feel, and how I feel about monogamy. I'm not going to play games with him, Claudine. If this is going to work, we're going to have to be honest with each other. May as well start from the beginning, right?"

The confidence Sookie infused into her words sapped all the reserves she had in store. In truth, she was far less confident than her words suggested. Her heart beat faster just thinking about laying it all on the line like that. It was a terrifying thought, but it was also true honesty would be key to their ultimate survival. A brave face would be required, but she could do it. The vampire need not ever know how deeply she feared his rejection.

* * *

><p>"Another date with the fairy princess?" Pam queried mockingly. A grin curved the corners of her mouth upward, framed by her pointy white fangs. She moved closer to her maker, her nose quivering as she tried to inhale whatever minute amount of Sookie's delectable scent still clinging to his skin.<p>

Eric finished dressing, shoving the hem of his black t-shirt into the waistband of his snugly fitted dark jeans and ignoring Pam's antics altogether. Black boots and a heavy leather belt, complete with an ornately carved, Viking-sized buckle, completed his outfit. He tossed a leather jacket onto the arm of the sofa, ready to grab later.

"Yes, I'm seeing Sookie again this evening," the vampire finally replied.

"Your date went well, then?" Pam asked with the barest hint of a smirk on her blood red lips.

"It did," Eric replied, ignoring the jibe behind her words and failing to deny the fact it was a date.

"Any chance she will reconsider your offer?"

"Not as such," he answered with a thoughtful frown upon his handsome face.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She feels my initial offer was one of ownership," he explained tersely. "She tells me she has no need of an owner."

"Fair enough," Pam conceded. "She is a princess, after all. But she must want something."

Eric shook his head ruefully. "Princess or not, I don't think it would have mattered if she were nothing but the penniless waitress she pretends to be. As for what she wants, she tells me she wants a partner."

"A partner?" Pam's face wore a quizzical expression. "What kind of partner?"

"That's open for discussion and debate, but there's more to the story than we first thought. It seems that her Fae kin, including the Prince and his granddaughter Claudine Crane, have educated her; not just on the subject of vampires, but of me in particular."

"Warning her against you?" the younger vampire asked indignantly.

"Quite the opposite," Eric proclaimed with a faint smile. "It seems Claudine, who is also Sookie's godmother, is a seer. Her visions have shown her Sookie will be safest with my protection. She advised the girl to turn to me."

"As a partner," Pam mused. "You offer her protection in return for what?"

"That's the debatable point. Ms. Stackhouse has agreed to provide her services in exchange for protection, but some of the fairy's visions indicated we might be more than business partners."

His progeny stared at him for a long, drawn-out moment, her expression contemplative. If he was suggesting what she thought he might be, the fairy princess was having more of an effect than she thought. Pam resolved in the moment to track the girl down and find out for herself what made her so special if Eric didn't introduce them soon.

"What then? Her life partner?" she drawled sarcastically. "Are you going to be her boyfriend?"

"Perhaps," Eric replied, not rising to the bait she was trailing through the already murky waters. "I could do worse, don't you think?"

"Jesus, Eric!" Pam exclaimed. "I was being a sarcastic bitch, but you're serious, aren't you?"

"Think about it," he defended his position. "For some unknown fucking reason, the fates have smiled on me and dropped a gift-wrapped, telepathic fairy princess on my lap. She's unbelievably gorgeous, smart as a fucking whip and sexy in a way I've never known before. Better yet, she seems to want to be with me and she's unbelievably fucking powerful! I'd be a fucking fool not to consider it." He shook his head. "There's no fool like an old fool, Pam, and I'm way too fucking old to act like a fool now."

"Okay, so she's perfect. What are you going to do? What now?" she questioned, her mind racing as she imagined every scenario and the repercussions associated with each one.

"For now, I'm going to go out with her again and hope to have as good a time as last night. I hope to talk to her some more and find out more about what she wants," he shrugged his massive shoulders. "I really don't have a plan beyond that."

"You should," Pam scolded lightly. Eric always had a plan. "You never know when Sophie-Ann will rear her ugly red head."

Eric smiled at Pam's insult. She and Sophie-Ann had never gotten on well. She was right, though. He did need a plan, but Sookie's mercurial nature made planning almost impossible.

"In the meantime, should Sophie-Ann make contact, stall her for now. I'm hoping tonight will give me the information I need," he replied, already thinking ahead to the evening. Sookie surprised him when he asked to see her again this evening, declining his invitation and instead insisted she was taking him out tonight, telling him to dress casual. Glancing at his platinum wristwatch, he realized she wouldn't be much longer.

He hadn't truly wanted her to come to Fangtasia at all, concerned for the stir she might make with the vampire population. Until he had her locked down, he preferred to keep her away from any potential trouble. She'd insisted, however, and Eric was planning on meeting her in the parking lot to forestall any possible interactions she might have.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Nowhere. She's taking me out tonight," Eric replied casually.

"Very modern of her, don't you think?" Pam's face wore a deep frown. "That could be a bad sign, Eric. Modern women are much harder to predict."

With visions of fairy Sookie dancing in his head, Eric gave his child an incredulous look before breaking into full-blown laughter. Pam waited silently, her eyes narrowed and her foot tapping, as the mirth slowly left her maker and his laughter ceased.

"If you think modern women are hard to predict, you should really meet a modern fairy princess," he finally said, chuckling to himself again. "They're impossible to fucking predict."

"Introduce me to her, then," Pam pouted, turning a beseeching gaze on her maker.

"Let's see how tonight goes, and then I'll think about it," he answered firmly. "If she's going to be around, you two are going to have to get along."

"Why on earth do you think I wouldn't get along with your princess?"

Eric leveled a skeptical look on his child. "Really, Pam? You don't get along well with anyone, especially other women."

"Nonsense," she declared. "I love women."

"No, you like fucking women," Eric corrected with a grin. "You don't like them, especially if you view them as a threat."

"Is your fairy a threat to me?" Pam demanded, her hands on hips.

"No, I wouldn't think so," Eric replied after the briefest moment of consideration.

"Then I will like her," she proclaimed. "She's a princess, Eric. There's no way I wouldn't like her."

Eric smiled at her fondly. Pam was nothing if not supremely self-aware. If he'd thought about it for a moment, he'd have realized being friends with an actual princess would trump any female rivalry she might otherwise feel. For the first time in her long life, Pam might actually view another being as a friend, and possibly even an equal.

"Then I shall make sure you meet her soon," Eric replied, standing to cross the room and drop a kiss on Pam's head, careful not to muss her carefully arranged up-do. "She really is entertaining. She shows absolutely no fear, nor does she show much respect. It's rather refreshing."

"I look forward to it," she replied, her thoughts on the telepath in question. She didn't hold much stock with a fairy seer's visions, but Pam was intrigued by the changes she'd seen in her maker since he'd met Sookie Stackhouse. In all their years together, Pam had never known a woman to stir more than Eric's sexual interest.

If her suspicions were correct, much more than sex was on Eric's mind. Pam couldn't wait to meet her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next up is the second date. What do you think so far?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks so very much to all of you reading and leaving such kind words. Every single one of you rock my world! A special thanks goes to Weewoman1 for her help and encouragement. Thanks, sweetie!**_

_**_**The second date has arrived. Hope you enjoy!**_**_

_**As always, I do not own these characters, nor do I receive any profit from this story.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Eric!" Sookie laughed as he placed another giant stuffed animal in her arms, joining the other three already there, as well as the two smaller ones she had clutched under her arms. She peeked at him from behind a bright blue, fuzzy ear. "Mercy! That's enough!"<p>

Eric grinned, baring perfectly shaped white teeth. "That's what you get for challenging a vampire at the fair," he smirked, watching with amusement as she juggled the over-sized toys in her arms.

"I only said I bet you couldn't do it again," she laughingly complained. "I didn't expect you to prove yourself five times in a row!"

"I can't have you doubting my abilities, now can I?" he grinned wickedly, taking the largest of the bears from her struggling grasp.

"You've certainly proved you can give a girl all she needs to cuddle at night," Sookie responded with a happy smile, snuggling her face into the stuffed toys.

"Not yet, but I'm willing to wait for my chance," Eric spoke lightly, but the double entendre behind the words was unmistakable. Sookie's face blushed pink as his meaning sank in.

"You've been lucky so far tonight," she said softly, giving him a warm smile. "Let's hope your luck holds out, shall we?"

"It's not luck," Eric replied huskily. "It all comes down to skill, darlin'."

"What we're doing next requires no skill at all," she replied, ignoring his implications. "Let's put these in the car and then we're going to ride the Ferris wheel," she said gleefully. "It's my favorite ride. I love being so high above everyone else."

The vampire tucked the pleasing nugget of information away and walked alongside Sookie, the giant toy still cradled in his strong arms. He wondered briefly where they were going to put all the toys, but soon saw there was no worry. The red bear under her right arm was given to a small child, a girl barely able to walk alongside her parents. The incongruous purple turtle was doled out to a small boy, along with the pink horse for his sister.

"That was nice of you," he said as they finished their walk. "You're keeping the others?" he asked, nodding at the two still clutched in her arms.

Sookie smiled brightly. "These two are for Arlene's kids. I'm keeping the bad boy in your arms."

"Bad boy?" Eric asked doubtfully, holding the toy up to get a better look. "It's a rodent, Sookie. A blue mouse."

"I know," she replied happily, reaching out to stroke the creature's long nose. "I think I'm going to call him Thor."

"No," Eric denied instinctively. "It's a mouse. You can't name a mouse after the god of thunder, Sookie."

"But just look at him, Eric," she protested, reaching to take the animal from his arms. Turning it around to face the vampire, she continued her argument. "He's not just a mouse. He's a mighty, fearsome mouse. He's going to watch over me while I sleep. He's Thor; not Fluffy or Squeaky."

"But it's a mouse, Sookie," Eric repeated. "You don't have to call him Fluffy or Squeaky or Sleepy or Dopey, either, but you can't call him Thor."

"Sleepy and Dopey were dwarves, Eric, not mice," Sookie rolled her eyes at him as if her argument made perfect sense. She looked at the rodent in her arms and frowned. "Did you hear that, Thor? Eric is calling you a dwarf."

"I'm not calling anyone a dwarf," Eric protested. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the offending rodent nestled against her. "But I refuse to call a mouse Thor."

"Then you can call him whatever you want," she replied with a laugh. "I'm still going to call him Thor."

His mouth opened to continue the argument before he snapped it closed, realizing he was engaging in a ridiculous argument he had no hope of winning. He shook his head, giving up the fight.

"Very well. His name is Thor," he conceded, even though the idea still rankled. The Viking didn't believe in much, but the gods of his human years were held close. The vampire thought everyone needed something to believe in, and the Norse deities were it for him.

"Thor!" Sookie hooted out before starting to laugh. "Oh, God! You should have seen your face, Eric! _'You can't name a mouse after the god of thunder, Sookie.'_ Absolutely priceless!" Her blue eyes twinkled and flashed as she laughed at him.

"Minx," he growled, taking a step toward her. "You think you can laugh at me?"

"I am laughing at you," she pointed out, laughing even harder. She shifted the toys in her arms to wipe away the tears gathering in the corners of your eyes. "Come on! It was funny, Dopey."

The corners of his mouth tilted into a smile as he looked at her happy, laughing face. There weren't many who'd be as brazen as she. Eric found it was an aspect of her personality he was starting to truly appreciate. And she was right – it was funny.

"Has anyone ever filled you in on the favorite pastimes of vampires?" he asked casually as he unlocked the car door.

"Other than drinking blood and sex, not really. I wouldn't have thought there was another common trait amongst such a diverse population."

"Blood and sex are high on the list, of course, but what vampires truly excel at," he said as he took the toys from her hands and placed them into the car, "is plotting revenge."

Sookie grinned and insolently stuck a small pink tongue out from between her parted lips. "Am I supposed to be afraid, vampire? Shall I shiver in my boots?"

Eric took a good look at the brown leather cowboy boots in question. Strong, supple tanned legs were shown to perfection under her short denim skirt and the deceptively demure button down shirt she wore; one which occasionally rose just high enough for Eric to catch a glimpse of her tanned, smooth belly. The boots completed the look to perfection. He decided in that moment that one day, in the not so distant future, he was indeed going to make the fairy princess shiver in those very boots.

Tucking the thought away for future perusal, he took her hand and started walking back to the fairgrounds. It had been a fun, relaxing evening, even though it was a destination he never would have chosen. Hell, he didn't even know there was a fair happening, but it had been the best night he'd had in a very long time.

"You don't need to be afraid," he assured her with a wink and a smile. "You might want to be wary, however."

"Give it your best shot," she replied with a deceptively sweet smile on her pink lips. "I can take it."

The comfortable, back and forth teasing between them continued as they waited in the line for the next ride to start loading. Sookie couldn't believe he'd never bothered to experience a Ferris Wheel before and ribbed him good-naturedly about the sheltered existence he'd led. Eric, in turn, asked the petite telepath if she thought she'd meet the height restriction for the ride, earning him an elbow to the ribs. They were both laughing as the attendant showed them to their seat, instructing them on how to buckle up.

"Wait until we get to the top," she told him excitedly. "It's amazing being so high up. You can see for miles and miles."

"I'm sure it must be," he replied with a smile. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Here we go," she exclaimed as the motor started to crank and the carriage began to sway. Her small hand found his and squeezed hard. Eric wrapped his long fingers around her hand and held it as the carriage began to rise higher.

"Oh, look at that," she cried out, pointing at the city lights stretching out to the right. "It's so beautiful."

"It certainly is," he agreed quietly, watching the joy light her beautiful face.

Her head tilted back as she took in the twinkling stars above, her expression serene. "It's almost like you can touch the stars, isn't it?" she asked wistfully. Eric's eyes never left her, his expression contemplative.

Sookie chatted happily about the view the entire time, pointing out various things to Eric as they came into sight. Her expression fell for a moment when she felt the wheel give a lurch.

"It's always over too soon," she said wistfully. "This is our last trip to the top."

"Do you trust me?" Eric asked, making a snap decision.

Sookie looked directly into his eyes as she answered him. "Yes, I do. Why?"

Eric shrugged out of his leather coat and placed it around her shoulders before unbuckling their safety harness.

"Put that on and then come sit here on my lap," he told her, earning him a sharp look. "Trust me."

Sookie slipped her arms inside the sleeves of his coat, resisting the urge to bury her nose into the garment, before moving carefully to sit across his lap.

"Put your arms around my neck," he instructed.

"If this is your revenge, Eric…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

Sookie could feel the vibrations from his laughter and pressed closer to his wide, rock-hard chest, deciding she liked the feeling.

"Trust me," he repeated. Silence surrounded them until the carriage reached the top once more. "Hold on tight," he told her as the wheel rounded the top. "Don't let go." Wrapping his arms tightly around her, the vampire shot into the sky. Shock ran through Sookie as they left the safety of the carriage and a belated squeal escaped her lips.

"We're flying!" she screamed out, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips. "You can fly!"

Eric chuckled and held her closer. "Are you warm enough?"

"I think so," she told him. "I don't really care. I'm flying, Eric!"

Eric zoomed higher into the night sky before flying them around the outer edges of the fair, giving Sookie the bird's eye view she always dreamed of. She clung to the vampire tightly as her head spun back and forth to catch as much of the amazing view as possible.

"More?" he asked, receiving an emphatic nod in response. In truth, Eric was enjoying the flight as much as the excited fairy in his arms, if for different reasons. This close, her scent was even more appealing, surrounding him as thoroughly as the warm body wrapped around him. He didn't want it to end yet; dreading to feel the coolness taking over the residual warmth she would leave behind when he was forced to release her from his grasp.

"Absolutely," she cried out before reaching up and placing a swift, sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. This is amazing!"

Even the cool air whipping past them couldn't dispel the warmth Eric felt from her innocent, sweet gesture. The effect the fairy princess had on him was quite remarkable; the vampire could not recall a single instance he'd ever felt precisely this way. Only the fear of crushing her prevented him from holding her even tighter, even closer to his body.

Their flight lasted another ten minutes or so, with Eric doing some acrobatic tricks high in the air, making Sookie laugh and squeal until tears ran from her eyes. Bringing them down slowly, Eric landed just beyond the back parking lot, his feet effortlessly finding the ground beneath them. The unlikely pair stood entwined for a moment before either spoke, but their eyes remained almost uncomfortably locked together.

The vampire and the telepath were an unlikely match; anyone would be likely to agree. But in this moment, all either of them could think of was how amazing, how perfect the other was. It was a strange, foreign feeling for both; neither the vampire nor the telepath had ever experienced the bittersweet stirrings of first love. Both were ill-equipped to deal with the tsunami of raging, swelling emotion building within.

All the vampire wanted to do was bite her and fuck her and rub himself all over her.

The telepath thought she might like that, too.

Eric finally broke the silence that was threatening to consume them. Needlessly clearing his throat, he said, "Do you want to go back to the fair?"

Sookie shook her head slowly.

"What would you like to do?" he asked quietly, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Sookie was still clinging to him as she had been in the air. He was loath to end their contact and resolved not to let her go until she moved first.

"How about you take me home?" she replied. "I think you've earned that invitation, don't you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you liked it anyway!<strong>_

_**How do you like how their romance is playing out?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I would like to thank everyone who's been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story! You are all so amazing!**_

_**A special thank you goes to Weewoman1 for being so kind as to catch my typos for me!**_

_**Meanwhile, back at Sookie's:**_

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me why you don't want me at Fangtasia?" Sookie asked curiously. She'd been wondering ever since she'd found him waiting in the parking lot when she'd arrived earlier. It was especially noteworthy after his response to the very idea last night.<p>

Deciding she'd likely sniff out anything less than the truth, Eric went for it. "There are more than just my vampires at the bar," he began to explain. "They've all sworn allegiance to me and Area Five but that really means nothing. Only a fool would believe all the oaths given are genuine; swearing allegiance is a residency requirement. Even amongst those loyal to me, there are few that I trust, and only one with my complete trust. Until we have this hammered out between us, I'd rather they not know of you."

"Why not?" she wondered aloud.

"My world can be treacherous," he said with a shrug. "Vampires are always looking for that one piece of news, that one golden nugget of luck to propel themselves further in the power structure. You, my beautiful telepathic fairy princess, are one hell of a tempting golden nugget; something far too precious to leave exposed or unattended."

Sookie nodded. She had figured as much, but was relieved to find Eric so forthcoming with his train of thought. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly anxious to get involved with any other vampires; every interaction could spell disaster, not only for herself, but for Eric, too. The telepath was cognizant of the risks he was taking by agreeing to protect her.

The vampire's reputation for honesty, bravery and loyalty was not for naught; she saw ample evidence every extra moment she spent with him. His mind was as sharp as his face was beautiful; a devastating combination of sex appeal and intelligence emanated from his very pores. He was nothing like what one might assume a thousand year old being to be; Eric had an undeniable joie de vivre about him; an unmistakable zest for life. Sookie found him more intriguing by the very moment.

"And what is it we are going to hammer out?" What the hell are we doing, she really wanted to ask. She was determined to know what was happening between them before the night ended. They'd just had an incredible evening and the inexperienced girl really wanted to know if she'd just had her second date, or if this was all business to the vampire.

"Our relationship, I hope," he replied, his eyes smoldering hot as he looked at her. Eric yearned for some sense of control, too; a deep seated desire to possess the delectable young woman flowed freely through his veins. He needed to know what she wanted from him.

"I see," she swallowed hard, trying to summon the resolve to finish her line of questioning. This was all so new to her; it was hard to summon the bravado to be as nonchalant as he. "What type of relationship do you foresee us having?"

Eric received his coveted invitation inside her home when they arrived at the farmhouse, but only after the telepath had made it clear he wouldn't be getting any farther this evening. With a laughing grin, Eric told her that while getting farther might be high on his wish list, she could trust him to be a proper gentleman. The living room, with its multitude of small, dim lamps, became their meeting place, with each party taking opposing ends of the couch. He shifted his tall frame on the old couch until he was facing her better.

"Business first?" he asked, wanting to keep a clear head through at least that portion of the conversation.

"Okay," she nodded her head, locks of golden blonde hair sliding against her shoulder. "Let me guess. You want me to work for you."

"I would like you to work for me," he agreed bluntly. "I'm willing to give you a contract, but it's up to you. You can work without one."

"I'll consider the contract," she replied thoughtfully. "I know I shot down the idea before, but it was the situation dictating my response. I may have over-reacted just a bit. I can see the benefits of a properly worded contract."

"We can discuss it more later, but you are right; a properly worded contract does hold some weight," he nodded.

"What would you require of me?" A slow smile spread across Eric's handsome face. Sookie's face turned pink, but she rolled her eyes at him anyway and continued. "If I agree to work for you, what would my responsibilities be?"

"I would need you for several hours once a week in the daytime to interview my human staff and business associates. Probably two evenings a week, for a couple of hours each night, at Fangtasia. Anything above that is negotiable, but I could arrange enough work for you so it could be full time hours, should you desire. Telepathy could be a lucrative career."

"I'm willing to help you out when you need it, and a few hours a week would be fine, but anything more than that would be difficult," she told him. "To deliberately listen requires me to lower my shields, exposing me to all the thoughts around me, not just the person I'm trying to listen to. It's not something I would be interested in doing as a career, and I have more money than I need."

"I'm sure we can find an agreeable schedule," he told her seriously. "I don't want this to be hard for you."

"I'm sure we can," she agreed easily. "Like I said, I'm willing to help you out when you need it. I just don't want to be permanently tied to reading minds all the time."

"Very well," the vampire paused as he looked at his companion seriously. "In return for your services, you will receive an hourly rate, and my protection. I will have to claim you publicly in some fashion, either personal or as an asset."

"I would prefer your personal protection," she replied quietly, her cheeks flushing just a little as she spoke. "Claudine has explained how assets are viewed, and I do not want there to be any misunderstanding. I know it's common to lend or share assets, and that's something I'm not interested in."

"There will be a few ruffled feathers, but nothing I can't handle," Eric said, wondering how his Queen would receive the news.

"I'm not saying I won't do any favors, Eric," she hastily clarified. Her fairy tutors had impressed upon her the value of supernatural favors. "I understand how this world works, but I want to be free to decide for myself how and when I will use my telepathy. I won't be forced into anything."

A jolt of relief went through him as he realized just how reasonable she was being about their situation. Even with his formal protection, there would only be so much he could do in the face of a determined monarch.

"I'm relieved to hear it," he told her honestly, "but I will make sure you are not needlessly bothered with trivial matters."

"Then for now I will say I'm open to hearing offers, but I will decide each on a case by case basis," she told him firmly, serious in her desire to remain as un-entangled as possible.

"How do you plan on dealing with the Queen?" Eric asked casually, but with a burning curiosity. "She won't be deterred by my protection. It would take a whole lot more than that for her to back down."

"How much more?" she asked with her own curiosity raging.

"Probably nothing short of bonding or pledging," he replied simply. "Even that probably wouldn't stop her, just slow her down as she plotted alternate plans. It really depends on how determined she is to have you in her retinue."

"Bonding is sharing blood, right?" she asked, her eyes slightly averted.

"Yes. A complete bond is achieved through three mutual exchanges of blood." He waited until she looked at him again before continuing. "It is an unbreakable, permanent attachment to one another. Pledging is almost the vampire equivalent of marriage, dissolvable, just not as easily as human marriage."

"It's premature to even think such things," Sookie shook her head, trying not to think of what it would be like to taste his blood. "And I don't think it's necessary. A trip to New Orleans is what's necessary now."

Eric laughed. "You surprise me, Sookie. You really do. A surprise visit to take her off guard? Brilliant plan, but then what?"

"You leave that to me," she gave him grin in return. "I think it's best to circumvent whatever plans she has cooked up for me and put a stop to whatever mission it is Bill Compton is supposed to accomplish. I'd rather he didn't move to Bon Temps. I'm willing to be reasonable and play nice with her. I expect the same from her."

"And you think she's just going to agree?" he asked, impressed with her steely self-confidence. In truth, there was little about the self-possessed young woman Eric didn't find admirable, or worthy of his respect. The Southern belle façade was just that; beneath the genteel surface lay a warrior spirit. She was no shrinking violet.

"I'm not expecting her to be happy about it," Sookie laughed. "But really, what choice does she have? I'm offering her a good compromise; she will still have a telepath at her disposal."

"I'm not sure she will see it that way," Eric replied dryly, picturing the rage Sophie-Ann was capable of flying into when denied.

"Then she'll have to be made to see reason," Sookie uttered solemnly.

Eric looked at her carefully, wondering just how deep-set her need for independence was. How far was she willing to go to protect it? There was no doubting her abilities to instantly flash fry the Queen should she choose to, but would the fairy go so far?

"I learned a very important lesson while I was in the Realm," Sookie spoke, breaking Eric's thought pattern. "In order to properly care for those around me, I must always take care of myself first. In this case, that means not letting your Queen think she has the upper hand. I cannot let her believe she has any power over me."

"You will have an uphill battle," he warned. "Sophie-Ann LeClerq is unused to being denied."

"If you were in her situation, what would you do?" she asked him bluntly. "I'm willing to work for her, but if she pushes me too far, she will have not only an unwilling telepath on her hands, she will also have a pissed-off fairy to contend with. Wouldn't you take the path of least resistance and take what's offered?"

Eric fangs itched to drop at the slightest hint of fairy Sookie coming out to play. His blonde head shook unconsciously, recalling the incredible show she put on for him in his office. As arousing as it was, the vampire wondered if a repeat performance in New Orleans was the best idea.

"You're willing to expose your Fae heritage?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I am," she replied resolutely. "I understand your concerns, but a lot of thought has gone into this decision. I'm not deciding my plan spur of the moment. Claudine's visions did give me some clues how to operate in this world, including the best way to circumvent any monarchs who might come calling."

"You think they will be wary of involving Niall," he surmised.

"I do," she replied. "Between my royal heritage and your protection – not to mention my willingness to work for her on my own terms - it should be enough to deter anyone with a brain."

"It should be enough," Eric agreed, "but you run the risk of word getting out into the population at large. There are those crazy or stupid enough to try to capture you for the hell of it."

"And I will have to deal with them as they come," she replied evenly, impressing him with her steely resolve.

"So, we have a deal in principle?" Eric asked, putting aside the question of New Orleans for now.

"I guess so," she smiled at him, sticking out her hand. "Wanna shake on it?"

Eric's hand was reaching for her extended one even before the words were out of her mouth, his long fingers wrapping around her small, warm hand.

"I know you vampires don't do a lot of handshaking, but that's really not how you do it," she told him while her wide blue eyes studied their entwined hands, watching as his strong thumb swept gently across the soft skin.

He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. "I think it will do, don't you?"

"I do have stipulations," she told him, ignoring their hands and her erratic pulse.

"I'm not surprised," he acknowledged with a grin. "What are they?"

"I know supernaturals have their own code of justice, but I will not be party to any humans being sentenced by that court. Any humans found engaging in anything criminal will be turned over to human authorities."

The request didn't surprise him, but he had stipulations of his own. "There are times when that will not be possible. In the case of drainers, for example, I will not be able to abide by your wishes."

"Understood and agreed. Supernatural crime, supernatural time," she nodded. "I also won't travel outside of Area Five without adequate protection. I can look after myself, but for appearances, I'll require an escort at all times."

"I will accompany you any time you need to travel," he said, surprising both of them.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "If you're sure it won't interfere with your life too much."

"What could be more important than keeping my future lover safe?" Eric asked huskily, no trace of a teasing smile on his devastatingly good-looking face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What indeed? Lol<em>**

**_What do you think so far? I know there's a ton of details for them to work out, but I will leave those to your imagination._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this to you, but unfortunately, I've been pulling doubles this week. **_

_**Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Weewoman1 for being sweet enough to read over this chapter before I post!**_

_**As always, I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

><p>"Enough of that," Sookie chided swiftly, her rushing words in time with her racing heart. "We're still talking business here, mister."<p>

"Fair enough," Eric said, although the look in his eyes suggested he was merely biding his time. "What do we need to discuss?"

"My last stipulation," she said, looking him in the eyes, even though she was at risk of drowning in them.

"What is it?"

"I won't accept payment for the hours I work," she told him firmly. "I prefer to think of it as earning my keep. You're putting yourself on the line to protect me."

"Everyone gets paid for their work, Sookie. I don't expect anyone to work for free."

"I have no need of money, Eric, and I won't accept yours as long as you are offering me protection. If the Queen or anyone else needs my services, they can pay. Just not you."

Her steely determination was obvious, but Eric wondered at its source. "Why not?"

"You do me a favor, I do you a favor." She shrugged her shoulders. "We're even that way. Neither of us owes the other anything."

"That is important to you?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think it's in anyone's best interests for either one of us to be beholden to the other."

"Equal footing," Eric mused.

"Equality is only fair," she grinned as he rolled his eyes at her pun.

"Why is it so important to you?" he asked. Eric wanted to know everything about her; how her mind worked was an important part of the equation.

"For one, I just don't like to owe anyone for anything," she replied thoughtfully. "Gran raised me to be self-reliant and not accumulate debt. I might take those principles a little farther than most, but it's never been easy for me to ask anyone for help.

"More importantly, though, I think the relationship between you and I, whatever it may be, is complex enough without a spreadsheet recording favors asked for and delivered. If we are going to," she paused, searching for words, "maintain a relationship into the future, it needs to be amicable, a joint venture. We help each other because we want to, not because we have to."

Eric was more than pleased to agree to her stipulation; he was positively delighted she was thinking far enough ahead to consider their 'future relationship'. Every move she made was carefully planned and meticulously thought out, a trait he found admirable. Brains, brashness and beauty would take her as far as she chose to go.

"What kind of relationship do you foresee us having?" Eric asked, parroting her words back at her.

A thoughtful expression firmed the lines of her face as she contemplated her response. Her future, especially any part of it shared by him, had been a subject she'd spent hours, days, even weeks thinking about. But the truth was, until she'd actually met him, she'd never been able to conjure anything other than girlish fantasies of romance and love.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. "And if I'm going to be honest with you, I don't think I want to know."

Eric's brows drew together in a frown. "What do you mean?" he asked, his tone perhaps a touch too tight.

A sigh escaped Sookie's lips as she thought of how to explain herself more clearly. "I am grateful for all the information Claudine has given me, I really am. Without her input, who knows how things might have turned out for me? But I'm uncomfortable basing my life on her visions, which she herself admits are not the truest barometer." Sookie explained, not sure she was doing the best job of it. She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to keep this simple between you and I. No expectations, no negotiations. I just want to do what any girl my age wants to do – I want to keep seeing the man I've been enjoying spending time with. Go on dates like normal people do; just a guy and a girl hanging out, getting to know each other."

"Dating, hmm?" he replied dazedly. He'd known, of course, that dating was what they were doing, but it was something different coming from Sookie's lips. The barest hint of a promise lurked in her words; they both knew that regardless of her wish to allow their relationship to develop naturally, there was no doubt of something happening between them. Even though she'd not said as much, Eric was sure her fairy godmother had told her more about her visions of their future. If dating would make her comfortable, if it would ease her transition into his life, he would not object.

"Yes, dating," she replied firmly, misunderstanding his simple reply. "An impersonal business relationship is one thing, but this is my life I'm talking about. I don't want to jump into anything I might come to regret."

"You think you will come to regret me, sweet Sookie?" he asked flirtatiously, but with a serious intent behind his words.

"It's not you so much as it is me, Eric. I would hate myself if I jumped into bed with you now, only to see it all crumble later," she told him pointedly. "Casual sex is not something I do."

"You would never regret any time spent in my bed," Eric replied huskily, visions of her glistening golden flesh writhing under him sent a pulse of lust through his body. Never had he had such a physical response to a woman; even her simplest, most innocent words inflamed his senses.

"Oh, I'm sure it would be the best time of my life," Sookie said, surprising Eric with her candor. "It's what happens when we get out of that bed that worries me."

"You think I won't respect you the next evening?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

"Pretty much," she confirmed, again surprising him with her words. "I'm not sure you and I have the same ideas about what a healthy relationship is."

Eric's eyes turned from her for just a moment; only a moment was necessary for him to hide his unexpected reaction to her words. Her doubt cut deeply.

"You're right, of course," he admitted starkly. His face was closed, his expression undecipherable. "I don't have a fucking clue what a healthy relationship is. Not a surprise, considering I've never had one. I suppose I was counting on you to show me the way."

"Well, that's just great," Sookie said, her words accompanied by a small eye roll. "The blind leading the blind."

"You've never had a healthy relationship, either?" he asked curiously. He'd never questioned his luck that she was single and available; an unusual circumstance, considering her remarkable attributes.

"Neither healthy nor unhealthy," she said, looking away to study the old stone work surrounding the fireplace.

Stunned silence met her words. Eric could only look at her as the implications of her statement settled in.

"Care to explain how that could be?" he finally asked.

"It's pretty easy to explain. Up until a couple of years ago, my only options were human men. My telepathy makes that completely impossible," she explained, still looking at the fireplace. "Like I told you, I wasn't interested in the men I met in Fae, either. I'd never met a vampire before you."

"You've never dated? At all?" He was stunned beyond comprehension. In his wildest imaginings, he would never have assumed Sookie would be untouched. A fierce welling of possessiveness ripped through him savagely. Her sexual history wouldn't have been a problem, but it was a deep, penetrating relief to know there were no unresolved entanglements from the past to worry about. The vampire was treading dangerously unfamiliar waters.

"I've dated you," she replied swiftly.

"So you have." Eric paused, muddling through his thoughts for the right words. "I would have arranged something more special, had I known it was a momentous occasion. I probably should have brought flowers or something, right?"

Sookie giggled at the uncertainty creeping into his voice. It was an adorable sight; the ancient vampire sweating over a date. "Relax, vampire. You did just fine," she soothed him. "I even wrote about how sweet you were in my diary."

"Your diary?" he questioned sharply. Her words pleased him, but a diary could be used against her.

She waved her hand in the air dismissively. "That's such an old-fashioned word, isn't it? Gran used to keep a diary. There's a whole box full of her old ones in the attic. She wrote faithfully, a single entry every day. I'm nowhere near as prolific as she, but it is freeing to get it out at the end of a long day." She paused and twisted her lips thoughtfully. "I suppose to use the modern term, I blogged about it. I'll probably always call it a diary, though. Either way, I wrote quite a long entry after you dropped me off the other evening. It was such a wonderful night and you were such a perfect gentleman; a sweet teddy bear, I think I said."

"You blogged it?" Eric asked, rolling the unfamiliar word on his tongue. The teddy bear comment was filed away in his brain for future thought.

"Yeah, you know, on my blog?" Sookie explained. "It's like an online journal; a personal website, sort of."

"A website?" Eric asked with growing horror. The teddy bear reared his adorable head again, grinning maniacally at the vampire. "You mean you put this on the internet? You called me a sweet teddy bear on the internet?"

"Yes, and everyone agreed with me, too," Sookie confirmed with a proud smile.

"Who agreed with you? Who has been reading this?" If vampires could sweat, he'd need more than a tube of Old Spice to stay dry.

"Just internet people," she told him breezily. "People read what you write and then they can leave comments for you. I got tons of likes and comments on that post. Everyone was absolutely amazed a vampire could be just so darned sweet and adorable."

Eric's mind raced as he thought of who they could call in to contain this mess. He and Pam were tech savvy, but he was going to need someone better than that for this job. Even vampires know the internet never forgets.

"While I think it's a very nice thought for you to write such nice things about our date, Sookie," Eric began carefully, "I'm not so sure the internet is the place for such musings."

"I can't take it down, Eric!" she stared at him, her face aghast. "My God, what would my followers think?"

"Your followers? You have people who follow your blog?" It was becoming more difficult by the moment for the vampire to get a grasp on what to do.

"Well, yes," she replied with a 'gee, duh!' look on her face. "Not too many though, only a few hundred."

Eric stared at her, his wide eyes showing his panic and confusion. This was worse than he thought.

"I understand this is important to you, Sookie," he said, not understanding for a fucking minute why she'd give a fuck, "but I have to insist. Hundreds of people? This is not a good idea."

Sookie turned from him and Eric watched with growing dismay as her shoulders began to shake. He hated tears.

"Sookie? Come on, don't cry," he said, one hand reaching out to rest briefly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We can figure something out. I promise."

Her shoulders shook even harder as strangled sounds rushed forth past her lips. Eric awkwardly patted her back in an attempt to calm her. He didn't know what the fuck else to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sookie gasped out, turning a tear-stained face towards him. "I thought I could keep this going, but I can't. Sweet Christ, Eric! You're too freaking easy to tease!"

Laughter.

She wasn't crying. She was laughing at him. Again.

"Minx," he growled, just as he had before.

"Sucker," she replied good-naturedly, wiping at her eyes. "Had you going, didn't I?"

"There's no blog?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"No hundreds of people reading about what a sweet teddy bear I am?"

"Nope."

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Yup. You do, too," she retorted with a saucy smile.

"You have your moments," Eric replied, settling back onto the couch, measurably closer to his tormentor. She was good at it, he had to admit. Good enough to almost make him feel sorry for the torment he put Pam through.

Almost.

"Thanks. I do try," she grinned at him. "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back."

Eric watched her walk away, his eyes drawn to her tight, tanned legs under that sinfully short denim skirt she wore. The fairy princess was really something, he had to admit. What, exactly, he wasn't sure, but there was something about her and her happy vitality which drew him like a moth to a flame.

The vampire was deep in thought when she returned, carrying a glass of water in her hand. Reclaiming her seat, Sookie couldn't help but notice how much distance Eric had closed between them. He was scarcely a foot away. She swallowed a mouthful of water before placing her glass on the coffee table.

"Let me have them," Eric said, completely out of the blue. Sookie looked at him with one brow quirked high. "Your stipulations. I know you have some."

She laughed. "You think you know me so well, don't you?"

"Are you denying it?"

"Well, no," she admitted with a tiny frown.

"Then let me have them," he repeated patiently.

"It's not too early to have this conversation?"

Eric glanced at his watch. "If anything, it's getting late," he replied.

"No, I meant isn't it too early in our relationship – or whatever we have going on here – to start making demands of one another?"

"I don't think so," Eric frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, hell, I don't know," she said, flopping back against the cushions. "What do I know? I hear people thinking about it all the time, wondering if it's too soon to have 'the talk'."

"The talk?"

"Yeah, the talk. The relationship talk, you know? Like, are we getting serious? And stuff like that," she replied, a faint blush creeping under her skin.

"And that's when the stipulations come out?" he asked.

"I guess," she replied uncertainly, tucking her hair back behind her ear. Her nose scrunched up as she thought about it, a move Eric found almost too adorable to ignore. Upping the cute factor was just how uncertain the normally self-possessed and unflappable Miss Stackhouse was. He was suddenly grateful for her lack of relationship experience; they were on the equal footing she'd desired.

"Well, I think we can dispense with the formalities, don't you?" he coaxed with a smile. "Wouldn't it be best to start with no misunderstandings to stumble over?"

"I suppose," she nervously agreed. "Honesty is always the best policy, right?"

"Exactly," he said, draping his arm over the back of the sofa, his long fingers resting against the silken mass of her hair.

"Okay, then," she said, sitting up and reaching for her water, taking a couple of sips before turning to look at him. "I do have a few stipulations."

"Let me have them," he replied with a smile, reaching for her hand and raising it to his lips. "My future lover," he said, placing a kiss upon her skin.

Sookie laughed, shaking her head and pulling her hand free. "On that note, I should tell you that not only am I not the casual sex kind of girl, I'm actually more the monogamous, commitment kind of girl. If our relationship goes that far, I will need some assurances from you that you aren't having sex with anyone else. It's a total deal-breaker for me."

Eric studied her quietly for a moment before reaching out and smoothing his hand over her hair, his fingers trailing across her smooth cheek before retreating. Her demand did not surprise him, rather it was one he was expecting.

"I've never been monogamous or committed, but I am willing to give both a try. You have my word I will not have sex with anyone else from here on," he told her seriously. "I can truthfully tell you there's been no one else since we met."

"I appreciate you telling me that," she told him. Her big blue eyes looked right at him; Eric almost felt she was looking inside him. "I would ask only that you tell me should you change your mind. I would not appreciate being blindsided," she said. An impudent grin stole across her face as she continued, "I might blow you into a million pieces before I even had time to think about it."

"Christ, Sookie!" Eric laughed, his shoulders shaking. "You really know how to keep a man in line, don't you?"

"Don't you forget it," she said sweetly, looking every inch the demure Southern belle and not the threat-wielding fairy princess she'd been a moment ago.

"I will, never fear," he chuckled. "I promise you will be the first to know should I desire something different. I don't see it as being an issue, though."

"Very well," she nodded, grateful to have that part of the talk resolved. "For the record, you have my word, as well."

Considering her lack of experience, Eric had assumed her word was implied; the swell of possessiveness raging through him told him how far he would go to ensure they both kept their word.

"Next?" he asked with a smile, his fingers once more tangling into the long, silky strands of her hair. "I assume there's more."

"There is," she confirmed with an answering smile. "Claudine has told me what to expect, should you claim me publicly. I understand why you will have to say I belong to you, but I want to be clear with you on that subject. In truth, I belong to no one other than myself. My very birthright supersedes any supernatural claim; and my very human core rejects any notion of ownership. We are equals and as such, I can only belong to you as much as you belong to me."

The vampire quietly absorbed her words, and the passion behind them. The truth was, Eric had never claimed anyone in the manner she was suggesting. He'd certainly staked claim to blood donors in years past, but never had he laid claim to a woman as his own. He knew the drill, however, after watching countless vampires make similar declarations in the past. The humans in each of those scenarios had submitted completely to their vampire's command; no question of ownership was ever debated.

The situation with Princess Sookie was measurably different, he recognized. She was correct in her assertions – in the supernatural hierarchy, she outranked him by a large margin. As dilute as her fairy blood was, it was royal blood which ran in her veins. More importantly, she possessed both the spark and the recognition of her kin. The princess could never truly belong to another, certainly not a vampire, even a vampire Sheriff.

"But yet, to ensure your survival we must do just that," Eric mused reflectively. "How do you suggest we reconcile these opposing points?"

Sookie let out the breath she'd been holding. He didn't refute her statement, which she had been most afraid of.

"For now, I think it best that we maintain all appearances in public, as long as we are clear in private," she said, even though it rankled to be viewed as property by others. The important part was for him to understand the distinction.

"An acceptable compromise," he allowed, inclining his head in agreement. "I would never deliberately put you in an uncomfortable position, Sookie. I don't need to brand you as my property in order to make my position clear."

"I appreciate your consideration, Eric," Sookie smiled at him, her relief evident in her baby blue eyes. "I will endeavor not to make the situation any more difficult than it is. I know what's expected of me in public."

"Then I will thank you for your consideration," he replied. He didn't doubt for a moment the spitfire fairy would challenge him loudly and vocally on occasion, but it was at least comforting to know it would happen privately. He relaxed as some of the tension dissipated.

"No problem," she said with a smile lighting her face. "Now, we should really talk about our trip to New Orleans."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I'm going to leave it there for now. Hope their chat was believable!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie-Ann Leclerq enjoyed her vampire existence. The vampire Queen of Louisiana was one of the few vampires who'd knowingly accepted the transformation; in fact, she'd all but begged her maker to turn her for three long years before exigent circumstances demanded he do just that. It was a life she'd fought long and hard to obtain and it was one she didn't feel like relinquishing any time soon.

In bringing over a human to join the vampire ranks, things occasionally went wrong and there were times the transformation did not occur, but the prospective child died during the process. In Sophie-Ann's case, the exact opposite had occurred – Alain, her maker and companion of three years, was dead when she rose vampire. For most newborns, this would have been the kiss of death; a fledgling vampire would have had little chance left on their own.

Sophie-Ann was as intelligent as she was beautiful, however. The three years she spent with Alain had been spent studying and learning; inspecting his every move for clues how to proceed when she got her wish. The young girl endured the unending abuse doled out by the hands of Alain and the ignorant cretins he sold her body to, but she grew stronger and more determined with each day that passed. When her prayers were finally answered and she rose not just vampire, but makerless, as well, Sophie-Ann knew she would do whatever it took to survive and thrive in her new life.

It hadn't taken her long to start her family and with her devoted children at her side, Sophie-Ann travelled the vampire courts in Europe for several centuries before realizing it was a wasted effort. The ancient vampires ruling Europe had little interest in an upstart youngster; the younger vampire quickly set her sights elsewhere. The New World offered opportunities for ambitious, intelligent vampires and Sophie-Ann astutely maneuvered her way through the fledgling political system until she was sitting at the top; the vampire Queen of the great State of Louisiana.

Louisiana had flourished under the rule of Queen Sophie-Ann, boasting the largest vampire population in all of the Americas. To her unending delight, she'd realized her greatest vampire gift; the ability to hold her progeny near assured Andre, Sigebert and Wybert remained by her side as she steadfastly worked to make Louisiana great. The ability to communicate telepathically with her children had proven immensely useful throughout the years and she enjoyed a reign free of challenges and serious threat.

Sophie-Ann had been good for Louisiana, but Louisiana had repaid it's debt in full, with interest. As the state's coffers grew, so did the Queen's tastes and expensive habits. With the state running as a well-oiled machine, the vampire Queen turned her attention to frivolous pleasures of court life. The constant remodeling of the royal mansion, as well as the outlandishly large household and donor staff, played a role in diminishing those coffers, but it was Sophie-Ann's taste for extravagant jewels and the expensive clothes she rarely wore more than once that truly drained the once impressive war chest Louisiana had boasted.

Louisiana was broke. Sophie-Ann had enough reserves to see her through two or maybe three years, barring any unforeseen disasters. Too much money was tied up in the mansion, a property she couldn't sell. The few other real estate holdings she held were already mortgaged heavily, little equity was available in any of them. It was a secret she'd yet to divulge to her Sheriffs; all were accomplished, successful business owners, well respected by their Area vampires and the community at large. Admitting such a personal failing was something Sophie-Ann wanted to avoid at all costs.

The Queen had some plans in motion to recoup some of her dwindling fortune, but the best hopes she had wouldn't pay dividends for a couple of years. The Great Revelation had provided more opportunity for business, but Sophie-Ann had been late jumping into the fray, arrogantly ignoring the proposals she received in the early days. Being the last at the table had put her at a disadvantage; while many of her vampires were beginning to reap the benefits of their new partnerships, Sophie-Ann was left scrambling to find investors to back her.

Her best move to date had been to green light the database project Bill Compton had pitched to her some time back. The project had required little in the way of financial backing – Mr. Compton had been good enough to do a lot of the grunt work for free before he brought the idea to her – and the profits were projected to be pure gold. While smart enough to understand the risks, Sophie-Ann was also pragmatic enough to understand the appeal of a vampire database. There wouldn't be a vampire out there who wouldn't purchase one, and the updates that would follow.

The Queen had been delighted to approve the project, in truth. Bill Compton had been in her employ for a number of years; the Civil War era vampire had proved to be an effective procurer and she'd paid him well to perform that service. The vampire Queen approved his request to be relieved of his duties to concentrate on the database project, but with one caveat: She had one final job for him, one which would ironically take him back to his ancestral home.

It was ironic that she'd never really heard of the small town of Bon Temps, now that it seemed at least three of its people would be playing such a large role in her life. Bill Compton may be able to save her finances, but it was the women of Bon Temps who truly interested her the most. Hadley Delahoussaye might have been nothing more than a junkie streetwalker when she'd been brought to the mansion, but it wasn't long before she'd caught the Queen's attention. Heavy glamour had looked after the drug addiction, but no glamour was necessary to lure the petite blonde beauty into Sophie-Ann's bed. Hadley had been attracted to the vampire's power at first, but was soon enamored by the red-headed beauty and the attention she showered on her.

It was Hadley who'd brought the third resident of Bon Temps to her attention, securing her own fate as she did. Hadley's revelation of a telepathic cousin had been music to the Queen's ears; visions of dollar signs danced in her head as she considered all the profitable ways she could make use of such an invaluable skill. Sophie-Ann decided in that moment to turn Hadley, keeping her as delightful leverage over the telepath forever.

Securing the telepath would be Bill's final mission as a procurer; it was a task he could accomplish while still focusing on the database. Bill was less than impressed with his assignment – he'd envisioned a cushier retreat to work in - but Sophie-Ann assured him he could leave Bon Temps behind him once more when he completed his assignment. Once the telepath was secured, Bill could work in Timbuktu, if it would help hurry the project along. In the meantime, the Queen planned to use the telepath's skills however she could to further her dismal prospects.

Her plotting led her to this moment, a final meeting with Bill to go over the details. He was planning on departing the next evening and Sophie-Ann was truly hopeful he'd be as efficient as always and secure her prize quickly.

"I assume all the standard agreements are in place?" Bill drawled out in his exaggerated Southern accent as he regarded his Queen with a touch of petulance skirting around the firmed contours of his lips.

"Do what is necessary. I don't care what it takes," the Queen responded coldly. "Sample her all you like, just get her here, do you understand me?"

Bill was an excellent procurer, rarely failing in a task. His proficiency allowed one to overlook his proclivity for sampling the goods, or 'inspecting the merchandise', as he called it. Sophie-Ann had always turned a blind eye to his activities, so long as the merchandise was delivered in one piece.

"I'm not expecting to stay long in Bon Temps," he informed her seriously. "If the girl is as much of a simple country bumpkin as you say, this shouldn't take long at all."

"That's fine by me, as long as she agrees. If at all possible, I want the girl to be here willingly. It will make life with Hadley so much more bearable," the Queen remarked. "If she proves difficult to convince, we'll rethink things then."

"Very well," he agreed. "I'll do my best. I've no desire to rot away in that decrepit backwoods. She should be easy to seduce into your service."

"Yes, Hadley tells me the girl has rarely been outside of her little town and everyone there thinks she's simply crazy. You should be able to sweep her off her feet," Sophie-Ann nodded her head, appearing every inch the teenager she was when she was turned. The capricious, covetous look on her face was familiar to parents of teenaged girls everywhere; as was the mulish set to her jaw.

"I plan on making contact at the bar she works at," Bill told her. "It would be better than approaching her at home, alone after dark. I should arrive early enough tomorrow night to look for her immediately. If she's not working, I'll glamour someone to give me her schedule. I'm sure once we meet she will be putty in my hands," he stated arrogantly.

The red light over the door pulsed brightly for a moment and Sophie-Ann looked at the security monitor to her right before pressing the button to allow Andre admittance.

"What is it?" the Queen asked imperiously. She detested being interrupted, but knew Andre would never have bothered her unless it was important.

"Sheriff Northman requests an audience," Andre told her bluntly. Sophie-Ann's first, and most trusted, child had never approved of Eric's appointment as Sheriff, not buying the idea Sheriff was the highest office the Viking sought. He viewed the older vampire with suspicion and distrust, always waiting for the Northman to make his move.

"He's here?" the Queen responded with surprise. The Sheriff of Area Five rarely made surprise visits, generally preferring to stay in Area Five as much as possible.

"Yes, he is, along with Pamela Ravenscroft and a human," Andre faithfully reported.

"Fortuitous," Bill remarked. "At least I can get the formalities out of the way with him this evening. Save me a trip to that horrendous bar of his."

"What's he doing with a human?" she wondered out loud, ignoring Bill completely. It was unusual for the Viking to bring a human to court. Other than a rare donor here and there, Sophie-Ann had never seen Eric with a human companion. The human must belong to his progeny, she thought.

"I don't know," Andre admitted. "But she's very attractive and smells divine."

"Tell him I will be right with him," she decided.

"Very well," Andre inclined his head deeply before turning sharply on his heel and rapidly exiting the Queen's private meeting room.

"What are your plans?" she asked Bill idly, her thoughts on the waiting Sheriff. "Are you staying around for the evening or do you have work to do?"

"I'm going to wait to talk with Northman and I need to feed well before I head to Bon Temps tomorrow," he replied. "All of my computers are packed and ready to travel. A rare free evening. I plan on enjoying myself tonight," he finished with a wolfish grin.

"Come, then, let us go see what the Sheriff wants," she instructed as she slipped on her discarded heels and raised her still diminutive form upright. She absently smoothed her perfectly coiffed hair and her immaculate white silk blouse before heading to the door, Bill three steps behind her.

Eric turned to face his Queen as she entered the room, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he registered the second vampire through the door. Bill Compton was an unexpected addition to the mix; unanticipated, but welcomed.

"Your Majesty," he bowed his head briefly, with Pam following suit. "Mr. Compton. It's been a while."

A blonde head peeked out from behind Eric's wide back as Sookie strained to see past his bulging bicep. She knew it had to be Bill Compton he was speaking to. Two sets of piercing vampire eyes met hers before she ducked back behind her vampire once more.

"It has," Bill responded. "But we may see more of each other soon. I'm relocating to your Area tomorrow. I was hoping we could get the formalities resolved while you're here. Save us all some time, you know?"

"Impossible," Pam drawled out in response, the expression on her pretty face showing her disdain for the vampire. "There's paperwork to fill out, as you well know."

"Pam is right, Bill. I'll give you a week to settle in, though, before we'll need to see you at Fangtasia," Eric interjected in a dismissive tone. Turning his attention to his regent, he once more inclined his head in a gesture of respect. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Highness," he dispensed with the formalities. "Our trip was planned rather spur of the moment."

"I trust nothing is wrong?" Sophie-Ann asked as she crossed the room to sit in her elevated gold throne, her small frame almost dwarfed by the large seat. She looked like a child perched on the scarlet velvet seat.

"On the contrary, everything is excellent. Revenues are up this quarter, as you will see from the statements Pam has brought with her. Area Five is thriving," Eris assured her with a smooth smile.

"What brings you to New Orleans?" she asked, getting straight to the point. She respected Eric Northman's ability to run his Area without question, but she didn't really care for the vampire otherwise. On a personal level, Sophie-Ann had always found the Viking to be a bit of a buzzkill, never indulging in the pleasures of court when he visited. Eric was all business, all the time.

"There's someone I would like you to meet," he responded with a small smile. Sookie stepped out from behind the vampire, coming forward to stand proudly at his side, her chin held high. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, your Majesty."

Sookie bobbed her head and sank to a slightly bended knee before speaking. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty."

The Queen sat upright from her languid position in the chair, her small hands tightly gripping the ornately carved arms on her throne. Narrowed green eyes trained on the Viking for a long, silent moment before they flickered right to glance at Bill before sliding left and training directly on the girl in question.

"And why would I want to meet this human?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Sookie's face; for her part, Sookie stood calmly by Eric's side and accepted the scrutiny of the Queen. Sophie-Ann's question didn't faze her, or Eric, in the slightest.

"I am Hadley's cousin," Sookie said evenly. The Queen's eyes narrowed even further before snapping to meet Eric's mildly amused gaze.

"Keep your human in line, Northman, or I will," she snapped spitefully. "Tell me why you are here."

Eric's relaxed posture didn't change as he responded to his Queen. "As Ms. Stackhouse was saying, she is your newest child's cousin," he replied easily, ignoring her childish threat. "When she learned of Hadley's position, she asked me to bring her here."

"Why?" the Queen asked curiously. The telepath appearing with the Viking wasn't in her plans, but she was willing to see where this was going.

"I knew Hadley would eventually tell you about me," Sookie answered, smiling sweetly at the Queen's baleful glare.

"Does she think I am speaking to her?" the Queen asked Eric in an icy voice. The entire tone of this meeting was putting her on edge.

"No, I think you're talking to Eric about me, though, which is just plain rude when I'm standing right here," Sookie stated defiantly, her eyes flashing as she stared down the vampire Queen. "I can speak for myself."

Barely remembering she wanted this girl to stay in her court, Sophie-Ann gritted her teeth as she stared at the blonde who looked so much like her Hadley.

"Why did you want to see me?" she gritted out as she alternated between glaring at Sookie and her vampire protector. Pam, who wisely remained silent throughout the exchange, was spared her attention.

"Like I said, I knew Hadley would tell you about me," Sookie repeated, shrugging her shoulders. "She always did like to talk about me to other people."

"And what is so interesting about you that my Hadley would have told me about?" the Queen asked, relaxing into her throne and trying to appear nonchalant.

"I'm a telepath," Sookie informed her calmly, her blue eyes unblinking as she stared at the Queen. "As I'm sure you know."

Sophie-Ann found herself at a complete loss for words, unsure how to react to the girl's assertion. She desperately wanted – no, she needed – the telepath in her retinue. Her plans, flimsy as they were, hinged on having the telepath at her disposal.

"A telepath?" Sophie-Ann feigned astonishment. Her wide green eyes stared at Sookie for a long moment as she pondered her available moves. She could feel Eric's eyes on her and her guileless gaze turned to him. "Can she hear vampires?"

"No, your majesty. Vampire minds remained closed," he assured her smoothly.

"I can only really read humans. Other supernaturals vary, but I can't get an accurate read on any of them," Sookie interjected calmly, determined to force the Queen to address her directly. "I register the presence of vampires, but nothing else."

Bill shifted slightly as he tried to keep up with what was happening. The telepath was far more appealing than even he'd imagined. He hoped there might still be opportunity to sample her, even though there was no need for him to procure her; the stupid bitch had walked right into the lion's den.

"Very interesting," the Queen murmured. She wondered what the Viking's role in this was. Perhaps he was simply delivering a valuable asset, but she had her doubts. "Telepath's are exceedingly rare, I've been told."

"I wouldn't know," Sookie replied with a slight smile. "I've never met another."

"Neither have I," Sophie-Ann admitted stonily. Her gaze again shifted to Eric. "What is the purpose of this meeting, Sheriff?"

"I was the one who asked for this meeting, your highness," Sookie answered calmly.

Thinly veiled annoyance flashed in the Queen's eyes as she stared down the telepath; willing her to blink, to break, first. She was sadly disappointed as Sookie held her ground firmly.

"Then you have the floor, Miss Stackhouse," the Queen responded haughtily. "Speak."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know you hate me for leaving it here, but we'll pick up with Sookie again in the next chapter. This one had to end somewhere!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I want to apologize for the delay in getting this story to you. Life is pretty hectic for me these days, as I am sure it is for all of you, and I somehow didn't realize I'd failed to update this story last week, but instead updated Just in Time twice. I only realized my mistake this evening. My apologies, but better late than never, right?_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>At some point or another, everyone has a moment in their lives where they look back and wonder what might have been had a pivotal moment gone another way. For Sookie Stackhouse, this was one of those moments. Standing in front of the vampire Queen of Louisiana – the very vampire who wished to basically enslave her – Sookie took a moment to wonder what this moment may have looked like had her Fae family not intervened in her life.<p>

In the days before her Fae heritage and spark were revealed, Sookie had been a sweet but entirely naïve girl, an innocent shielded fiercely by her devoted grandmother. Her sheltered existence and quiet country life would have left her ill-prepared to deal with such forceful, powerful beings. That girl would have been lost in this world, even with a powerful ally such as Eric Northman by her side. Without her fairy magic to back her up, servitude would have been forced upon her, like it or not. As powerful as he was in his own right, even Eric couldn't completely outmaneuver his Queen.

The knowledge and power she gained as she accepted her fairy abilities irrevocably changed the sweet, innocent girl into a fierce, proud warrior. Sookie's essential spark was strong; her spirit was even stronger. She'd learned much while she was in the Realm, but nothing more important than learning, finally, to love herself and accept her otherness. She'd never felt worthy of being loved before; a man like Eric Northman would have almost been too much for her then. How could she ever be expected to wade through the complications of falling in love with an ancient vampire when she couldn't even love herself?

The Sookie Stackhouse standing before the Queen was a complex amalgamation of the two. Just enough of the simple country girl remained to make her want to gawk at the ridiculous opulence of their surroundings, while the more focused fairy side made her take stock of all she was here to fight for; all the unfulfilled promises of life and love surrounding her. The fairy princess was playing for keeps.

"May I speak freely?" Sookie asked, mainly for the sake of politeness.

"I hardly see why you would stop now," Sophie-Ann replied snidely. "Speak."

"I wanted to meet face to face to avoid the unpleasantness of dealing through third parties," Sookie stated plainly, her eyes sliding to the Queen's right to stare coolly at Bill Compton before returning to the Queen's narrowed emerald green eyes. "We need to come to an understanding, majesty. I know you are interested in my telepathy and I'm willing to make a deal with you."

Sophie-Ann's eyes narrowed even further as she contemplated the telepath's words. Her eyes moved to study her Sheriff, searching for any clue how to proceed. She wasn't expecting her telepath to come walking in and offer herself up, nor was she stupid enough to trust it was as easy as it seemed. The Queen sat back into her throne, studying the way Sookie held herself in her designer dress and expensive shoes. The trio from Area Five were impressively tricked out; Eric was attired in his usual impeccably tailored charcoal gray suit and polished black shoes, while each of the blondes book-ending him were wearing what Sophie-Ann's experienced eye knew to be designs straight off this season's runways.

Sophie-Ann knew she'd gravely underestimated the girl. The temptation to assume Northman had provided the clothing didn't account for the blonde's inherent confidence. The self-possessed, assured woman before her was no country bumpkin; Sookie Stackhouse was not the simple, naïve country girl with low self-esteem as she'd been led to believe.

The silence only lengthened as Sophie-Ann reviewed her options. Sookie and her two vampire escorts stood silently and patiently as the Queen scrambled to keep up.

"The prospect of having a telepath in my retinue is intriguing," Sophie-Ann eventually said, not finding a more clever response in her arsenal. "What kind of deal are you proposing, Miss Stackhouse?"

"I am willing to offer my services to you," Sookie replied evenly as she looked directly at the small, deadly monarch before her. "But not as part of your retinue."

The hope soaring through Sophie-Ann came crashing down as Sookie's disclaimer followed her offer. She stared at the telepath, her hands again gripping the gilded armrests. The steady tap, tap, tap of her fingernail against the curved wood echoed through the cavernous room.

"I don't understand," she replied somewhat dumbly. "What does she mean, Sheriff?"

Eric looked at her with a mixture of amusement and pity hidden behind his eyes. His Queen was unused to being denied, it was true. Everything she wanted, or ever thought she wanted, she simply ordered someone to acquire it for her, and woe betide the one who failed in his mission. Sophie-Ann simply didn't take no for an answer. This was about to get interesting.

"I mean," Sookie interjected in a steely tone, "that I am willing to offer my services to you when necessary, but I am not interested in being part of anyone's retinue. I have my own life, ma'am, and it's not in New Orleans."

"And how do you suggest I avail of your services in Bon Temps, is it?" the Queen sniped, genuine outrage building within. "Be reasonable, Miss Stackhouse. I would need you in New Orleans to utilize you effectively."

"I would be willing to travel down regularly, at least once a month, but I plan on remaining in Area Five for the foreseeable future," Sookie stood her ground with a sweet, demure smile gracing her face.

"Once a month!" Sophie-Ann exclaimed. Her plans for the telepath included her being available at all times. So little access was offensive. "Unacceptable," she replied briskly, staring balefully at the assured young woman before her. "What does Area Five offer that New Orleans cannot?"

"Other than my whole life?" Sookie asked dubiously, one eyebrow arched delicately. "Area Five is Eric's territory. Obviously, I wish to stay there."

Sophie-Ann sat a little straighter as she heard Sookie's very deliberate, informal usage of the Sheriff's first name. The significance was not lost on her, nor on the silently lurking Bill, who looked startled as his small brown eyes darted back and forth between the Queen and Sookie. Sophie-Ann looked past Sookie to gaze at her Sheriff, whose impassive expression gave nothing away.

"Why is it important to remain within Eric's Area?" Sophie-Ann was angry with herself for allowing the telepath the floor, and the upper hand.

"Because I am his," Sookie replied clearly and proudly. A thrill of excitement went through her as she heard the words come from her mouth. For a moment she'd dreaded, her declaration instead infused her with a warm sense of belonging and satisfaction.

Sophie-Ann's mouth opened and closed again before her blazing green eyes shot to the vampire in question. Although his expression barely changed, Sophie-Ann could see the truth in the telepath's words immediately. The possession shining in his eyes was proof enough; the slight inclination of his head lit a match to all the wild plans she'd concocted for the telepath.

"Why did you not say so?" the Queen asked querulously.

"I figured it would come up, as it has," Eric replied shortly, his massive shoulders shrugging carelessly.

Bill took two steps forward, his head tilted back just a touch. With his nostrils twitching, the younger vampire stared at Eric with a slight smile on his lips.

"If she's yours, Sheriff, why does she not smell of you, or bear your mark?" he asked with a smarmy, slithering politeness. Bill wondered if perhaps there might still be an opportunity to sample the girl. Her beauty had been enough to engage his senses, but her spirit truly enflamed his passions. The Queen's procurer would like nothing more than to break that feisty spirit. He had all the necessary tools to accomplish that desire, instilled in him by Lorena, his beloved, blood-thirsty maker.

"I don't need to mark my property," Eric answered coolly as Sookie wisely remained silent and let him handle the pitiful challenge Bill was throwing down.

Emboldened by his fantasies, and the Queen's seeming compliance with his line of questioning, Bill took another step towards Eric, scenting the air deeply.

"You don't smell much like her, either," he remarked boldly. "Have you even tasted her?"

Eric's posture didn't change, but everyone in the room was well aware of the power coursing through him as he looked down at the smaller vampire. Eric had never held any respect for Bill Compton and daring to question his claim to Sookie was not changing his opinion. The older vampire ignored Bill's disrespect and looked at his Queen who was watching their exchange raptly.

"She is mine," he stated simply. The vampire didn't truly understand the feelings she inspired, but he knew, without the slightest doubt, that the telepathic fairy princess was the best thing to ever happen to him. Even though he sincerely hoped he'd never have to implement them, he already had plans in place should Sophie-Ann prove difficult to deal with.

"Mr. Compton does have a point, Sheriff," Sophie-Ann remarked with a sly smile. "What is your claim to the telepath without blood?"

"Sheriff Northman's claim is absolute," Sookie interjected primly. "I am his. The blood is a technically easily remedied."

"Hardly a technicality, Miss Stackhouse," the Queen scoffed, with Bill giving a supporting snort. "Blood is everything."

"As I said, it is a situation easily remedied," Sookie replied stubbornly while maintaining her cool demeanor. "But one I will not be forced into."

"Allowing your human to call the shots, Sheriff? Tsk, tsk, tsk," the Queen mocked, sweeping her curtain of red hair to the side and sitting more forward in her throne. The meeting was see-sawing too much for her liking, but Bill's line of questioning had exposed an opening she wanted to poke. If the Viking hadn't given her blood, there may yet be a chance to sway the situation in her direction.

"Not at all," Eric replied easily, unruffled by the Queen's insinuation. It was one he'd expected and was prepared for. "But she's one hell of a negotiator," he offered by way of explanation as Sookie tried to repress a smile and Pam grinned outright, her first response to the drama unfolding before them.

"You know I could order you to hand her over," Sophie-Ann said conversationally.

"What good would an unwilling telepath be?" Eric responded in the same tone. "I'd be very difficult to deal with," Sookie confirmed with a glint in her eye and a steely smile on her face.

"I could simply glamour you into compliance," the Queen replied with a haughty, superior smile of her own.

"You could try," Sookie stated, "but it doesn't work on me." She tapped her temple with a manicured nail. "Must be because of the telepathy. I do know when someone tries to glamour me, though."

Sophie-Ann's green eyes raised to meet Eric's appraising gaze. "Is this true?"

"It is," he replied, inclining his head. "She is completely immune to suggestion."

"Rather dangerous situation, wouldn't you say?" she mused. "She cannot be controlled by glamour or blood."

"I do not need to be controlled," Sookie answered her question. "I'm willing to work for you when needed. That should be all that matters."

"I need her here, Sheriff," Sophie-Ann ignored Sookie and addressed Eric. "She is useless to me on those terms."

"The terms are non-negotiable," Sookie replied before Eric could. "I'm willing to be reasonable, your majesty. I was hoping you would be, too."

"This is what you call being reasonable?" The Queen gave a short, tittering laugh. "Non-negotiable terms are not what I would call reasonable." Her attention once again shifted to the imposing Viking by the telepath's side. "As your Queen, I demand you make your asset see reason. I need her here, Northman. Area Five is too far away."

"I am not his asset," Sookie replied sharply, her patience wearing thin. "I told you, I do not wish to be part of anyone's retinue. That includes Sheriff Northman's."

"What nonsense is this?" Bill exclaimed. Two pairs of glacial blue eyes, so incredibly alike, turned to stare at him as he spoke. Neither the vampire nor the telepath seemed amused by his outburst.

"Answer the question," the Queen demanded.

"She is under my personal protection," Eric answered stiffly. "She is not an Area asset, although she has kindly agreed to work for me, too. I have accepted that offer, as I suggest you consider doing."

"This is ridiculous!" Sophie-Ann huffed. "What kind of foolish game is this, Sheriff? You expect you can come waltzing in here and present me with a telepath, and then tell me I cannot make use of her?"

"Again, I am willing to extend the same offer to you as I have given Eric," Sookie stated in a firm tone. "I'm more than willing to provide my services to Louisiana, provided Louisiana is willing to abide by my terms."

"Your terms are worthless!" the Queen raged, looking every inch the angry teen she was when she was turned. "Louisiana needs more than a couple of hours once a month! You need to abide by my terms, not the other way around."

"If there was a genuine need, I would be willing to consider any request you made," Sookie responded calmly. "I am willing to be reasonable, but I will not be moving to New Orleans. I am going to live in Area Five, and there's nothing you can say," Sookie paused and looked directly at Bill as she spoke again," or do that will make me change my mind."

Sophie-Ann and Bill both noticed the telepath's inclusion of the latter, but neither could guess as to how she knew their plans. The Queen had deliberately left even her Sheriff in the dark about the telepath in his Area. Was she only making a lucky guess?

Snide laughter erupted from Sophie-Ann as she stared at the telepath. If she chose to, she could make Sookie's life a living nightmare. Even the Viking could not stop her from claiming her should she force the issue. He might be a formidable opponent, but she was a Queen with an army at her disposal.

"You are nothing more than a silly child," she mocked. "I have endless ways to ensure your co-operation. Need I remind you that your sweet cousin is in my care?"

"Hadley?" Sookie asked in an incredulous tone. "Hadley's the best you've got? Sorry, but that won't take you far. Hadley and I haven't been close since we were little kids. I haven't seen her in years and that was only because she came to scam Gran into giving her money she couldn't afford to give. Hadley was close to my brother, not me. In truth, she was awful to me for years."

Sophie-Ann's rage became too much and her fangs dropped with a hiss as she leaned forward and bared them at the decidedly unimpressed telepath. Sookie didn't flinch in the face of the Queen's aggression.

"You may not care for Hadley as she does for you," Sophie-Ann lisped around her protruding fangs, choosing to ignore for the moment the truths in Sookie's words, "but there are others you would lay down for. Your brother, for example. Jason, isn't it?"

"I'm well aware you could kill everyone I know," Sookie acknowledged with a nod. "But I promise you now, this will not sway me. It will only serve to anger me and lead us in a direction neither of us wants to take."

"And what direction would that be, little girl?" the Queen demanded in a condescending tone. Sophie-Ann had been so caught up in her own problems, she never even gave any serious thought to Sookie's telepathy beyond how it could benefit her. It hadn't occurred to her the girl before her had anything more special than telepathy at her disposal.

"War," Sookie replied. Sophie-Ann's jaw dropped as Sookie began to glow, a soft blue light pulsing around the space she occupied. Bill took a step backward and towards his Queen, his mousy brown eyes widening as he looked at the glowing girl. Perversely, his body was responding to the visual she presented, even as fear and uncertainty coursed through him. Bill's fangs emerged from his gums with a wet snick.

"What are you?" Sophie-Ann asked quietly.

"I'm a waitress," Sookie responded flippantly, a grin forming on her face.

"Very funny," the Queen snapped, tendrils of fear snaking down her spine. "What are you?"

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with," the telepathic fairy princess replied sweetly as she sized up the vampire standing next to the Queen's side. Palpable fear surrounded him as he nervously eyed the telepath and the strange glow surrounding her.

Sophie-Ann had met many supernatural creatures in her long life, including several fairies, but she was unable to identify the breed of the woman before her. The otherworldly glow cloaking her was disconcerting, but it was the obvious power emanating from within her that gave Sophie-Ann pause. Whatever she was, she was right: This was not a being to mess with.

"Hadley was human," the Queen muttered, her jaw just a touch slack as she gaped at the imposing figure before her. "Her blood was sweet, but she was human."

"Genetics," Sookie said with a shrug. "It's a crapshoot as to who inherits what genes. Hadley, as well as my brother Jason, got human in the DNA lottery. Me, not so much."

Pam stood quietly to Sookie's right with an impassive look on her face, but delight coursing through her very core. The fairy princess had breathed vibrancy into a life gone a little stale; the vampire had expected to like the telepath because of what she was, but was quick to learn that who she was mattered the most. Watching her put a ruthless vampire Queen in her place, Pam couldn't help but think Sookie Stackhouse was the perfect match for her maker.

"What did you win in the DNA lottery?" Bill's smarmy voice questioned. "You are clearly more than human."

Sookie allowed her gaze to travel over the dark-haired vampire, disdain marring her delicate beauty. Although he'd yet to cause her any harm, one thing had always been clear in Claudine's visions: The harm Bill Compton caused would ripple through the entire course of her life, in effect ruling her existence in one way or another. There was no way in hell she would allow that to happen.

Taking slow, measured steps, Sookie closed the distance between them, her eyes locked on his the entire time. Stopping a mere foot away from him, Sookie gave him a demure smile before replying to his question. "That's none of your damned business," she told him in a sweet voice before raising her finger and placing it on his chest. A sideways glance told her the Queen was paying close attention to her movements and with a soft crackle, similar to an electrical current, the fairy princess shot the vampire with a small dose of her light, rendering him effectively catatonic.

The other vampires in the room reacted well, covering their shock and surprise at her spectacular skills well, except for the Queen. Sophie-Ann's emerald green gaze was locked on the unresponsive Bill, only occasionally flickering to the glowing telepath. Her shock and surprise was etched deeply into her youthful features. For one small moment in time, Sookie was tempted to feel sorry for her, until she recalled the monarch's plans. The small wave of pity welling inside her receded, leaving her feeling nothing but determination in it's wake.

"What have you done with him?" the Queen finally asked, her voice quivering just enough to be noticeable. She was doing a remarkable job of hiding the turmoil inside her; the few outward signs were but the tip of the iceberg. Very little scared vampires, it was true. Sophie-Ann wasn't so much scared of the supernatural creature before her as she was very aware of the very real possibility of a fight she could not win.

The Queen had to win, but was aware of the fact she could lose against the powerful telepath. The extent of her power was unknown, but Sophie-Ann knew it in her bones that Sookie had only showed the tip of her iceberg. Her frustration only mounted as she risked a look at the Viking, only to find him staring back at her with icy, impassive eyes. His casual stance; the hands tucked away into pockets; none of it fooled her. A sense of purpose – one the Queen had never before witnessed – emanated from his very pores. She was his. The Viking, her trusted Sheriff, would fight to the death for telepath, even though it didn't appear she needed his help. She was protecting him as much as was he protecting her.

"Don't worry about him," Sookie replied in a dismissive tone. "He'll be fine."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I am not a liar," Sookie stated as she drew the pulsing power back into herself. The glow surrounding her diminished until it was only a memory indelibly marked in the Queen of Louisiana's mind.

"Very well," she agreed easily. "Tell me what you want."

"I want nothing more than to be left in peace. I stand by my offer to work for you, but I will not be taken advantage of. I am willing to do this because of, and for, Eric." Sookie paused and gave the Queen a pointed look. "Should anything ever happen to him, my motivation to play nice will disappear with him. I trust you will take this information very seriously."

Sophie-Ann did in fact take this information very seriously. She'd never had an issue with Eric Northman in the past and had actually counted him in the number of vampires she trusted to maintain her rule and her personal safety. Her desire for the telepath overrode most of her good judgement, it was true, but even she was not careless enough to jump into the fray with the infamous Viking. Now, with the mysterious, powerful telepath by his side, he would be untouchable.

And the telepath was indeed by his side, both literally and figuratively. She couldn't understand the relationship between them – Bill had been right, neither truly scented of the other – but Sophie-Ann wondered how she'd not seen their togetherness from the very beginning. The natural intimacy of the attractive pair was obvious, even though they stood apart and rarely as much as glanced at one another. The Queen could only wonder what might happened to their already potent chemistry should they decide to share blood. The Viking's ancient blood packed a wallop of its own, but Sophie-Ann wondered what powerful magic Sookie carried in her bloodstream.

"Sheriff Northman is a trusted member of my court, Ms. Stackhouse. I assure you, his safety and wellbeing are a paramount concern," Sophie-Ann gave her assurances in a stiff, awkward tone, not accustomed to making concessions.

"Do we have a deal, your majesty?"

"One day a month is not enough. I would need you at least twice a month, maybe more if something comes up," Sophie-Ann offered as a last minute attempt at bartering.

"I can do twice a month," Sookie confirmed with a nod. She'd been prepared to offer a bi-weekly schedule, if necessary. In truth, she didn't mind having to travel to New Orleans, as long as she went home at the end of the assignment. It was a vibrant city, jam packed with amenities lacking in Area Five.

The steely determination in Sookie's voice had the Queen nodding in agreement. "Twice a month, then, unless I have need of you sooner," she stated.

"Twice a week it is, starting in two weeks," Sookie stipulated. "That will give you time to arrange for everyone you want read. I will require adequate notice of any other times you would need me," she informed the Queen, turning to accept a sheaf of papers from Pam's extended hand. "I took the liberty of having my lawyer draw up a contract, in draft form, of course. You can take a look at it now and he will be in contact later in the week to negotiate any points of concern. A final version will be available for both of our signatures when I return in two weeks."

The Queen was forced to stand and step down from her throne in order to accept the documents the telepath offered. Even in her high heels, Sophie-Ann stood several inches shorter than the less than statuesque telepath. Their eyes met and held as Sophie-Ann reached for the documents, a look of understanding passing between them before Sookie relinquished her hold on the contract her demon lawyer, Mr. Cataliades, had drafted for her. The wily demon had been her fairy families lawyer for generations and the rotund, kindly attorney had been more than pleased to draw up the contract, chuckling to himself as he composed the legal jargon which would protect Sookie permanently from the greedy Queen's clutches.

"Very well," she accepted the offer as she accepted the contract from the telepath. Sophie-Ann wasn't conceding so much as she was biding her time, but she was willing to play by the telepath's rules for the moment. "I will expect you in two weeks. Someone from my office will make arrangements with Sheriff Northman for your travel and accommodations."

"No need," Sookie responded. "We'll make our own travel arrangements, thank you, and Eric has lodgings we will make use of. There's no need to put yourself out at all on our account. We can look after ourselves," she finished with a sweet smile.

"Very well," Sophie-Ann repeated in a disgruntled tone. The telepath had an answer for everything.

"Now, unless you have anything else you need to discuss, it is getting late and we must be on our way," Sookie stated briskly, looking first at Eric and then Pam for confirmation neither had anything to add.

"No, nothing," the Queen answered, looking a little dazed and confused by the abrupt turn-about of her plans. "Wait! What about him?" she asked, pointing at Bill, still asleep on his feet.

Sookie shrugged, an impudent grin on her face. "He'll be fine. Put him somewhere light tight before daylight and he will be fine when he rises tomorrow."

"Okay," the Queen responded, her mind already moving to more important matters than Bill Compton.

"Good night, your majesty," Eric spoke as he turned and followed the telepath from the room. Pam, following closely behind her master and his apparent mate, echoed Eric's sentiments with a smile.

Sophie-Ann, the vampire Queen of Louisiana, was left standing in the ashes of her plans, wondering how it all went so wrong, so quickly. With no one but Bill to vent her frustrations and anger on, Sophie-Ann didn't hesitate to turn on the catatonic vampire, unleashing her fury on his unresponsive body.

Somebody had to pay for her loss, after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you have it. Hope it was fun!<em>**


End file.
